Kelda
by Pluv143000
Summary: Kelda was lost. Leaving the only home she ever knew on Asgard, she ventures to Midgard to find a new beginning. After experiencing some troublesome losses, she is thrust into the chaos of WWII with the Star Spangled Man himself. And with that certain super-soldier comes his handsome best friend with the sharp jawline and the crystal blue eyes. Bucky/OC. 2nd in Acts of Valor series.
1. 00 - what lies ahead

**German Countryside, January 1937**

It was an uncharacteristically mild January day when Abraham Erskine discovered a young blonde girl laying in a field not far from his safe house. Dr. Erskine had moved his family to the countryside to avoid the rising Nazi populations in Augsburg. The SS had already approached him, trying to recruit the esteemed scientist to help them in their own nefarious endeavors, but the German scientist wanted no part in the Nazis plans. The move to the country was just temporary; an effort made to protect his family until they could safely make it to Switzerland.

Abraham had been up late the night before, going over the formula for what would eventually be a super soldier serum. Due to his late night, he woke much later in the morning than usual only to discover that a winter storm had covered the ground outside in several inches of snow. Despite the inclement weather the night before, the sunlight reflected off the snow offering a simple sort of beauty, one only found in nature. Dawning his heavy coat and boots, he ventured out of the warm house where his family remained, huddled around the radio.

Wandering away from the cottage and lost in his own thoughts, he almost missed the ethereal girl sprawled out on the ground. However, as Dr. Erskine shuffled closer, his attention was brought to the large imprint on the ground where all the snow had melted. The imprint was made up of symbols, almost like a language the doctor could not understand. In the center of the circular imprint, laid the ethereal beauty. Immediately seeing the unconscious girl on the ground, Erskine ran to her side and knelt beside her limp body.

Checking for a pulse, the German scientist was relieved to feel the thump of her heartbeat. He checked her over, looking for any visible signs of injury before moving her. As he looked her over, the doctor realized that she was only wearing a long, lightweight, sky blue gown with golden accents. With no visible injuries, Abraham knew he had to get the girl inside quickly. Although the temperatures were rather mild, it was still winter and she was not dressed appropriately for the weather. He attempted to gather the blonde in his arms and bring her to the warmth of the cottage, however, the scientist was unable to lift her weight.

Erskine was aware he was not exceptionally tall nor strong, but the young blonde in front of him, though she was rather tall, was still slight in size. He didn't quite understand why he had so much difficulty in lifting her. After another attempt to move her, he realized he could not do it himself. Hurrying back to the cottage, careful not to waste any time, Abraham recruited his adult son, Elias, and together they were able to bring the blond back to the cottage. Abraham's wife, Gisele, and their daughter Sabine, had cleared the small couch and prepared it for the unconscious girl, covering her with blankets to try to warm her.

Now that he was not as worried about her possibly freezing to death, Erskine was able to inspect the girl more closely. Upon this inspection, he realized she wasn't really a girl at all but a young woman, possible early to mid-twenties, only a couple years younger than his daughter. Her height was also much more apparent on the small couch. He knew she was tall when he and Elias were carrying her in but now she appeared to be around six feet tall. Possibly, one of the tallest women he had ever seen.

" _Where did she come from, papa?_ " Sabine asked clearly in German.

Erskine thought back to the odd circular imprint on the ground. " _I cannot say. But, she could not have come from far. That dress offers very little warmth; she wouldn't have made it far just wearing that._ "

Elias chimed in next, " _Do you think it may be hypothermia?_ " Abraham shook his head. Despite her unconscious state, she showed no other signs of the illness.

" _I suppose we'll have to wait until she wakes up to get our answers._ " Gisele stood and walked to the kitchen to prepare lunch. " _Come now. Leave her to rest._ " The Erskine family followed the matriarch out of the room, leaving the mysterious blonde to continue gathering her strength.

Everyone was sitting at the small dining table, eating lunch and chatting when the ethereal blonde woke up. Slowly, her eyes opened to reveal beautiful icy blue irises. She inhaled deeply and began checking out her surroundings, looking for any dangers. Sitting up on the couch, she took in the wooden cottage walls, the glowing hearth, and the multiple, colorful blankets that had dropped from her chest and were now draped across her lap. Hearing the chatter in the other room, she stood to try to leave the small home. Unfortunately, her balance had not quite returned after her fall through the Bifrost.

The blonde stumbled, catching herself against the wall and causing a thump to sound through the house. She clutched her head, her vision spinning. Not realizing that someone else rushed into the room when a hand rested on her shoulder, she lashed out involuntarily.

Luckily, the man she swung at caught on and dodged her swing. She was glad she didn't hit him. He was merely mortal and her Asgardian strength would surely injure him more than if she were human. " _It's alright. You're safe here_ ," the young man said. Not saying anything in return, she nodded.

The older woman stepped forward then, " _If you're hungry, there's still some lunch I prepared. Maybe then you can tell us a little bit about yourself and why you were out in the cold._ " The blonde nodded again while the older woman led her to the dining table they had been sitting at earlier. The family sat in the remaining chairs aside from the younger man who stood off to the side.

The mystery woman scarfed down her food, barely taking a breath in between bites. Apparently, travel via Bifrost took a lot out of someone. Finally, taking a sip of water and sitting back in her chair she met the eyes of the older man in the room. " _I am Dr. Abraham Erskine and this is my wife, Gisele,_ " the older gentleman gestured to the older woman in the room, before he gestured to the younger two, " _And these are my children, Sabine and Elias._ "

The blonde beauty offered a smile in return. " _My husband found you laying in the snow. He was afraid you would catch your death if you stayed outside, so Elias helped him bring you inside. How did you end up out here alone?_ " Gisele asked the woman, genuinely concerned.

The blonde knew that the humans would not understand her world and it's workings so easily, so she lied, finally finding her voice. " _I-I, I'm not sure. I can't remember._ " The answer didn't seem to quench the family's curiosity, but they were happy to get a verbal answer.

" _Well, can you at least tell us your name?_ " Dr. Erskine asked.

The blonde sat up straighter, her long hair spilling down her back in waves. " _Kelda. My name is Kelda._ "

* * *

 **So, I wanted to start posting this as I wrap up the Iron Man 2 events in Prodigy. While reading Prodigy is not required for this story, when I get to the Avengers story, I recommend reading it. I'll have a separate story for the Avengers movie.**

 **I do not own the Marvel characters, including Kelda, Karnilla, Freyja, and Balder. They are characters in the comics and some in mythology, but they will not be following their comic storyline obviously. I just drew inspiration from them to create an AU version of them in the MCU.**

 **I imagine Kelda as Blake Lively (see: Age of Adaline), Karnilla as Lesley-Ann Brandt, Freyja as Katheryn Winnick, and Balder as Clive Standen.**

 **I'm trying to publish as quickly as possible, but last week I started my summer job where I work 12 hr days. So pray for me and send good vibes because I'll need it! Starting this week, there are more people of a shift which means I'll have downtime to update more, hopefully. (*crossing my fingers*)**

 **Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite!**


	2. 01 - of the stars

" **We are all creatures of the stars."**

 **~ Doris Lessing**

* * *

 **Asgard, Over a Thousand Years Ago**

Freyja held her newborn daughter lovingly in her arms. Aesir and Vanir men and women alike had looked down on her, unmarried yet having a child. The Valkyrie goddess cared little about what they thought though. Despite the 'undesirable' situation, Freyja still held favor with Asgard's Court and Odin still trusted her to lead the Valkyrie to victory in any battle.

Making her way to the throne room, the train of her golden gown that appeared to be made of metallic feathers dragged on the ground behind her. Two Valkyries escorted their general, making sure that she and her babe remained unharmed in their brief moments of vulnerability. Freyja was to announce her daughter's birth to the Court, allowing the Allfather to bless her in the process. After her daughter's formal introduction to the world, Freyja would return to Valhalla with her daughter and the rest of the Valkyrie guard awaiting their next call to battle.

Freyja may have been the Goddess of Love and Beauty, but she was also the Goddess of War. She was all thing beauty and grace, but she was not afraid to get her hands dirty. She found her own beauty in the bloodshed of war. Men and women alike displayed grand acts of loyalty, strength, and valor in war. War could be ugly and dirty, but also noble and graceful in its own way. War created heroes.

As looked down at her daughter though, the babe's blonde wisps of hair curling at the crown of her head, her eyes shut in a peaceful sleep, Freyja vowed to keep her daughter from war as long as there was breath in her body. For with the good, came the bad. With the beauty, came the ugly. And with the light, came the darkness.

The Valkyrie soldiers pushed the grand doors of the throne room open as their general walked in. Everyone was in attendance; the nobles, the common folk. Odin sat at the end in his large golden seat, his pregnant wife Frigga stood to his left. The King and Queen's young son Balder held his mother's hand and looked on with childlike curiosity. To the right of the King, however, stood a looming darkness of which Freyja was always wary.

Hela, the King and Queen's oldest daughter, looked on at Freyja, a wolfish grin on her face. The Goddess of Death always unsettled the Valkyrie general. She was everything ugly about war, while Freyja was the honorable side. Two sides of the same coin.

Doing her best to ignore the dark daughter of Asgard, Freyja reached the foot of Odin's throne and knelt on the ground, her infant daughter wrapped protectively in her arms.

"Allfather, I present to you my newborn daughter, Kelda. Please bless her with a happy, healthy, and prosperous future, my king," Freyja called out, bowing her head.

Odin stood from his throne and approached the warrior goddess. Freyja was a trusted ally ever since the quarreling between the Aesir and Vanir came to a halt. She was one of the reasons why the fighting had ceased, offering herself to be an ambassador between the two races of Asgardians. Her prowess in both magic and combat had made her an awe-inspiring general to the renowned Valkyries. Moreover, not only was she an ally, but a friend to himself and his family.

The Asgardian King reached out to his friend who passed her daughter over to him carefully. Pressing a blessed kiss on the infant's forehead, he spoke to the room, "I bless your daughter, Freyja. May she have a happy, healthy, and prosperous future indeed. Behold Kelda, Goddess of Winter Storms!"

The throne room rang out in applause and cheers at the newly appointed goddess of the King's Court. With that simple kiss from the powerful king on her forehead, the child would be blessed with a special power to aid her throughout her life.

Odin returned the babe to her mother who smiled down at her daughter. The infant, now awake from the thunderous applause, cooed happily, while other babies would be annoyed and crying at the noise.

Freyja remained in her kneeling position as the royal family led the procession out of the throne room and to the banquet hall. Once Hela had passed, the Valkyrie general rose to her feet and followed. The rest of the attendees were not far behind.

The feast that followed the Blessing of Kelda was a lively one. Ale flowed freely throughout the attending nobleman and common folk alike. Even the servants enjoyed themselves, mingling freely amongst those they served. Odin conversed with his army generals, Hela never far from his side. Frigga on the other hand, sat with Freyja, chatting about anything and everything. She gave some helpful advice to her close friend and new mother, offering her a helping hand whenever she may need it. While Odin was the iron will of Asgard, Frigga was the gentle touch. They complemented each other in a way that Freyja had never experienced with anyone, thus why she was not married.

As the two women conversed, Balder, the rambunctious prince, ran to his mother's side. His curiosity about the baby finally winning over. "Mother, can I please see Kelda now?"

Frigga, a tad shocked at her son's sudden interruption, simply looked to Freyja as the decision was up to her. Freyja nodded to Frigga and turned towards the young boy. "Of course you can meet her my prince." Freyja shifted on the bench seat of the table, allowing Balder to sit between his mother and the warrior goddess. She angled her body so that the young prince could get a good look at her beautiful babe.

Balder reached over, his small hand gently caressing the baby's hand. Kelda's closed eyes opened at the touch and looked at Balder. She cooed happily, wrapping her tiny fist around the young boy's finger. Balder smiled brightly at the blonde child.

He looked up to the two mothers who watched the scene in amusement. "When can I play with her?"

Frigga and Freyja chuckled at the young prince's eagerness of a new friend. "You cannot play with her yet, sweet boy," Frigga told her son. "You have to wait until she is older." Balder frowned at the news before his bright smile returned. Turning back to Kelda, he whispered to the baby, "That's alright, Kel. I can wait. Then, we'll be the best of friends."

* * *

Unfortunately, not even a full year after the blissful events of Kelda's blessing, Asgard was engaged in the ugliest battle of which Freyja had ever fought.

Odin, having conquered nine realms, decided to stop with the birth of his son, Thor. The Asgardian King knew that greed would steer them wrong in the end and only lead to Asgard's own demise. He called off any future commands and further plans for invasion. However, some did not agree with his newfound ideas of peace.

Hela saw her father as weak for stopping his invasion plans when there was so much more to be accomplished. She rallied supporters in her favor, vowing to usurp her father from the throne and continue their conquest where they left off.

Freyja, being the general of the Valkyries and ally to the crown, was trapped between a rock and a hard place. She must fight for Odin, in support of him. Not only to uphold their alliance but also because it was the right thing to do. Keeping Hela from waging war across the universe was the best way to protect her daughter. Kelda was the most important thing in her life. Yet, there lay the issue at hand. The Valkyrie goddess did not want to abandon her daughter for war. She knew how dangerous the Goddess of Death was, what kind of power she could wield. Freyja would be lying if she said there was not a small part of her that was afraid she would never return to her daughter's side.

Freyja knew she had to fight though. Therefore, in order to protect her daughter, she said her goodbyes to the golden babe and took her to Frigga's chambers where the queen remained in the safety of the palace with her two other children. The queen wished her well, Prince Balder even vowing to protect her daughter in her absence.

Freyja returned to Valhalla to rally the Valkyries for the fight ahead. Hela rode her demon wolf, Fenris, to the Bifrost, loyal supporters at her back, and she needed to be stopped. As the Goddess of Death's army marched forward, the Valkyries flew down from the sky on their winged horses, swords drawn and ready to strike. Hela rose from her seat aback Fenris and into the sky.

With every necrosword that Hela threw, a Valkyrie fell. Freyja managed to avoid death as long as she could. This was war. This was her element. She should be thriving, but it felt as if Hela was always a step ahead of her. Unsheathing her two dragonfangs, she leaped from the back of her steed just as the obsidian sword took its life. Freyja tackled Hela to the ground, the sounds of Odin and Hela's armies fighting in the background.

Hela raised her foot, kicking Freyja in the gut and shoving her back. Freyja rolled, recovering from the hit easily. She charged ahead at the Goddess of Death, who threw her necroswords once more, but she was able to dodge them all. Freya's dragonfangs clashed with the obsidian ax Hela summoned.

"You knew this day would come, did you not, Freyja?" Hela seethed at the golden goddess. "I could always see the mistrust in your eyes."

Freyja used all of her strength to push Hela away. With Hela's midsection exposed, Freyja took the opportunity to slash at her. The warrior goddess felt her swords connect with flesh, but when she glanced at the blades, there was no blood. Fear flooded the usually confident general as she met Hela's eyes.

"What?" Hela teased maliciously. "Surprised that you cannot kill the Goddess of Death. My time here on Asgard has made me stronger. I will not perish as long as I stand on Asgardian soil." A loud cackle sounded from the woman as Freyja went to attack her again. And again. And again.

Every slash of her sword was met with a block. Freyja had never been so equally matched in combat. As a last resort, Freyja sheathed her dragonfangs and pushed out with her hands. A strong unseen force shoved Hela back, giving the warrior goddess time to collect herself. If she couldn't outmatch her in combat, the goddess hoped she might be able to rely on her magical ability to aid her.

Hela stood back up. "Is that the best you can do? I expect more from the Valkyrie general. Although, the fate of your troops doesn't say much for your leadership."

Freyja fumed at the mention of her fallen sisters-in-arms, the ones killed by the woman in front of her. If they were going to be making low blows, two could play at that game. "How does it feel? Your father turning on your once shared vision in favor of raising your brothers. Now, when you fall, they will take your place and you will have no one to blame but yourself."

The twisted smile on Hela's face fell at the verbal jab. She threw her necroswords at Freyja, but they disintegrated before hitting the warrior goddess as if blocked by an invisible wall. A smirk graced Freyja's feature, finally feeling as though the playing field had been leveled.

Hela tried to fire at Freyja a second time, only to fail again. The invisible barrier seemed to be growing closer to the Goddess of Death. Freyja reached out with hands, cupping them together. Any attack Hela tried to make was futile, the barrier now forming a dome around the dark daughter of Asgard. As Hela was subdued, Freyja allowed herself to glance toward the rest of the fight, seeing that Odin's forces were gaining the upper hand.

As Odin slew Fenris and started towards Freyja to assist her in handling his daughter, an idea came to Freyja's mind. If she couldn't kill Hela, then the next best thing was to trap her. Using all her power, Freyja concentrated on the space just behind Hela. A black portal opened, small at first but it grew bigger the more Freyja concentrated on it.

"What are you doing?" Hela frantically asked, glancing behind her. In desperation, she shot out as many obsidian blades as she could, attempting to break down the barrier that surrounded her. Unfortunately, Hela's efforts were succeeding. The more Freyja concentrated on the portal, the weaker she and her barrier became. Just as the portal fully formed, the barrier broke down.

Odin arrived at the fight just in time to force Hela into the portal Freyja created, but not before Hela could attack one last time. A weakened Freyja, never having used so much magical energy at once, could not have seen the necrosword heading her way.

The Allfather watched as the portal swallowed his firstborn daughter, taking her to Helheim were she would remain, imprisoned. Without their leader, her forces would fall and Asgard could move forward into a more peaceful era. However, peace did not come without sacrifice.

He heard the gasp before he turned, but when he did, he felt a sick feeling in his gut.

Freyja stood before him, the last obsidian sword Hela had managed to throw protruding from her abdomen. The light armor that all the Valkyries wore started to soak through with blood. Just as the warrior goddess collapsed, Odin caught her and laid her gently on the ground.

"We must get you to the castle, to the infirmary," Odin insisted, but Freyja stopped him.

"You know it is already too late for me. The portal weakened me. It will not be long. The only thing I ask of you old friend is to watch over my dove for me. Kelda will need someone to look after her."

"Of course Freyja. Rest easy knowing your daughter will be looked after," Odin promised. "May we meet again in the halls of Valhalla."

With a hesitant soft smile, Freyja closed her eyes. "May we meet again."

At the same moment that her mother took her last breath, a loud wail escaped Kelda back at the palace. For Freyja could not protect her daughter from the storm of war.

When Odin returned to the palace and informed Frigga of Freyja's fate, the Queen wept for her lost friend. Kelda's wails had yet to cease, despite the ongoing attempts to calm the babe from the servants and Frigga.

An infant Thor remained relatively calm in the chaos as if knowing that the orphaned daughter of the Valkyrie general required more attention at the time. It was one of the only times Thor had ever been and ever would be so calm.

Balder attempted to understand what had happened from his spot on the bed, keeping a watchful eye over his baby brother as he was removed from Kelda's side when her cries began. He heard his father tell his mother that Freyja had been killed, but due to his young age, he could not wrap his mind around the finality that was death. As his father comforted his mother and the servant tried to console Kelda, he spoke up, "What about Kelda? Where will she go without her mother and the other Valkyries?"

Glancing between his family and Freyja's orphaned daughter, he replied, "Kelda will be staying will us. I am going to take her on as a ward to honor my promise to Freyja. To offer her peace in her last moments, and to honor her as an ally and a friend, I vowed to look after Kelda."

"You did the right thing, Odin," Frigga assured him.

Frigga was in a fragile state. Hela may have become corrupt and attempted to lay waste to the Nine Realms and beyond, but she was still her daughter. Odin assured her that Hela was not actually dead, but banished to another plane of existence held the same finality to her. Frigga remembered the early years with her daughter before she became the bloodthirsty killer that Asgard knew her as, before she killed Freyja and countless other Asgardian citizens in her plights. Frigga loved her husband, but as much as she tried to push it down, part of her blamed him for the way Hela turned out. If only he had worked for peace sooner, maybe it would not have come to this.

However, now, with the loss of her daughter and her friend, came something gained. There was no replacement for a child. Nevertheless, Kelda was an innocent who needed someone, anyone to raise and guide her. Frigga would be damned if she did not step forward. Having two other young children already and taking on a third would be difficult, but Frigga did not fret for she had the aid of her staff.

Despite the constant attention and attempts to soothe her, Kelda was inconsolable. Balder stood up and walked to where the one handmaiden rocked Kelda. The handmaiden sat on a chair by the golden girl's bassinet looking exhausted as the crying continued.

Balder reached over and softly caressed the babe's hand causing her to grip his finger as she had before. The young prince leaned down and kissed Kelda's forehead. "It'll be okay Kelda. I'll look after you," he whispered.

At his soft reassurances, Kelda finally quieted down. Her response to his promise made Balder smile, as did his parents. Like Frigga, Kelda lost her family but gained something else.

* * *

 **Asgard, Seven Years Later**

Odin and Frigga stood at the balcony watching as their sons and Kelda played in the courtyard. After the battle against Hela, Odin sought the help of a powerful sorceress to wipe the minds of the Asgardians so that they would forget his maniacal daughter and her attempt to usurp his throne. He also did it so they would not remember him as anything but a benevolent ruler, which he had always been to the Asgardians. It was the rest of the Nine Realms who would believe otherwise.

Not long after the fall of Hela came war with the Frost Giants of Jotunheim. Having been silently strengthening their forces since Asgard besieged them the last time, Laufey was poised to attack Odin's home when it was at its weakest, and that just so happened to be after the civil war Hela waged. Fortunately, for Odin, victory came to the Asgardians in that battle as well, as well as the submission of Laufey. Although Odin came back from Jotunheim with one less eye, he also returned with one more son.

It seemed as if Odin was in the habit of picking up strays these days.

If Frigga believed herself to be overwhelmed with one young son and two babes, she knew nothing until she had three infants to care for. Luckily for her, Balder proved to be a great help and very patient with the younger three. Though, that was years ago.

Now grown into beautiful young children, they played at the wars they were unknowingly born into. Balder and Thor dueled with their wooden swords as Kelda and Loki watched on from the sidelines. Odin was preoccupied watching the sloppy techniques of his oldest sons. They still had much to learn.

Frigga, on the other hand, watched as Loki and Kelda spoke quietly to each other. She witnessed Kelda create a small rose from ice. The blonde girl cupped her hands in front of her, squeezing her eyes shut, and when she opened her eyes and her hands a few moments later, there was the ice rose. Loki smiled at his friend, before gesturing for the ice rose. Kelda happily handed it over to him as he too copied her gesture.

Loki was so naturally gifted at magic though, that he did not require the same amount of concentration as Kelda did. Instead, Loki kept his eyes on the blonde girl in front of him as he closed his hands around the ice rose for just a second before opening his hands. Once where there was a rose made purely of ice, now sat a real, live rose.

Frigga smiled at the squeal of excitement Kelda released. Her smile grew when Loki offered the rose back to the young Goddess of Winter Storms. The Queen knew that her husband had plans for Balder and Kelda when they grew older, but she could not help but appreciate the relationship between her adoptive son and the girl who was like a daughter to her.

Loki was not close to many other children of the court. He was close to Balder and Thor in his own ways, but the other two brothers were more rambunctious and extroverted. Loki preferred to keep to himself, reading books to increase his knowledge and practicing his magic. However, with Kelda, Loki came out of his shell more.

Despite Kelda's closeness with the youngest prince, however, Kelda would never neglect to spend time with the other two brothers. Growing up with the boys taught her to be tough and not run from a good fight. Therefore, when Balder and Thor finished their battle with their wooden dummy swords, Kelda was quick to step in and take on the winner, which was Thor this time.

Where Loki was quiet and bookish, Thor was rowdy and all brawn. Balder may have been older, but Thor could easily hold his own in a fight with the older boy. The boy, deemed the God of Thunder at his blessing, loved that Kelda was not afraid to give as good as she got. She could not afford to be meek, surrounded by such strong personalities her whole life.

As Kelda stepped up to fight against Thor, she opted for a dummy spear opposed to a sword. Frigga watched as her husband straightened in interest at this decision, but Frigga knew why the young blonde made the choice. Frigga may not have been a warrior, but that did not mean she had not spent enough time around them to know how they worked.

Swords were favored by a variety of warriors as long as they could easily utilize their strength in battle. Other weapons such as hammers and battle-axes were favored by stocky, burly warriors. Kelda was not one of those warriors.

Kelda's lithe frame could not support the weight of a large sword, let alone a battle-ax or hammer. Spears were a more flexible weapon for Kelda. They served a dual purpose as well, able to be utilized for close-range and long-range combat.

The young goddess twirled her dummy spear around her carefully. It was not a perfect balance for her, but it would do. The children circled each other as the others watched on. Thor, of course, made the first move. He may have strength on his side, but he most certainly did not have patience or tact.

He swung at Kelda's left side, and she quickly danced out of the way. She shot her friend a teasing smile as he regained his balance from the swing. Thor narrowed his eyes at her before a similar amused smile stretched across his face. Charging at her again, Kelda sidestepped, but Thor was quick with another swing. The blonde girl blocked it with the shaft of her spear before her eyes glinted a bright blue for a moment. If Thor blinked, he would have missed it. He shot her a wary look.

Kelda simply smiled and pushed against Thor's strike, making him take a step back. It was then that Thor realized that he was standing on unstable ground. Giving him a push with the blunt end of her spear, Kelda sent Thor to the ground as he slipped on the ice slick she created at his feet.

Laughter filled the courtyard. Balder not even bothering to hide his amusement at Kelda's little trick and even Loki let out a few chuckles at his brother's misfortune. Kelda, although thoroughly satisfied, politely hid her soft laughter behind her hand. Even the Allfather and Frigga gave smiles at the amusement of the children.

Thor was taken aback by his abrupt fall, but when he snapped out of it, everyone was laughing. The fight was not over yet though, not for him at least. He smirked before hooking his foot around Kelda's ankle and yanking, causing her to lose her balance and join him on the ground. Before she realized what happened, Thor was standing over her with his dummy sword pointed down at her.

"I win," he said with a wide smile. Kelda huffed, a little peeved that she let herself get distracted.

Dropping her spear, she held her hand out for Thor to take. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up, careful to avoid the ice patch that was still on the ground. Once she was standing, she melted the ice patch away, leaving only a wet spot in the dirt as a reminder it was ever there.

Balder came over patting her roughly on the back. "Great job, Kel. I thought you had him there for a second with your ice trick. Maybe one day you'll beat the 'Mighty Thor,'" he teased. The trio laughed before Kelda went over to see Loki.

"So, what did you think, huh?" Kelda asked him, seeking his approval for her trick. "Good enough for the Trickster?"

He smiled a smile that was reserved only for her. "Yes. It was nice seeing Thor get knocked down a peg, literally."

This time Balder, Kelda, and Loki laughed as Thor rolled his eyes.

The group was interrupted as Frigga called down to them. "Children, it's time to come and get washed up. Dinner will be ready soon."

A choir of "Yes, mother" and "Of course, Queen Frigga" sounded as the rowdy group hurried inside at the Queen's request.

* * *

 **Asgard, Four Years Later**

Kelda sat in the library, diligently completing the work her governess had given her. She must have been working for hours already, as she could feel herself fighting the urge to nod off. The blonde girl knew that learning the history of Asgard was important—knowledge of the past keeps those from repeating past mistakes as whatnot—but she could not help but find it all incredibly boring.

Scribbling away on her scroll, she did not hear the footsteps approach her.

"What have you got there?" Balder asked from behind her, startling her from her dazed state.

Kelda felt as if her heart had leaped from her body at the fright that he had given her. She was utterly convinced she was a spirit now. "What the Hel, Balder? How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me like that?"

The teenage prince sat on the table next to her, "Maybe you should be more aware of your surroundings, Kel."

The young goddess rolled her eyes. "Should you not be in lessons with your father? Learning how to become the future king and all the delightfully fun topics that come with it," the blonde girl drawled. She had been spending too much time with Loki recently. His sarcasm was beginning to rub off on her.

"You are right, I should be. However, as the future king, I have allowed myself a single day of rebellion against my duties. Therefore, I am skipping the rest of my lessons and we are going on an adventure," he said, standing from the table and holding a hand out to Kelda.

"We? As in you and me? I do not think so. My governess would hunt me down if I do not finish this assignment," Kelda replied shaking her head.

"Now is not the time to sit in the library reading dusty books about my great-great-grandfather and his cousin and his cousin's pet bilgesnipe. Now is the time to live. So are you with me?"

Thinking about it for only another second more, Kelda wondered why she was so opposed to not getting this work done. She would rather be anywhere but the library at that moment. Her eyes were tired from staring at old texts all day. Without any more hesitation, she grabbed the prince's hand and they were off.

With her hand in his, Balder pulled her through the palace, avoiding anyone who would question what they were up to. Once they made it outside, Balder slowed their pace but did not remove his hand from hers. For the first time she could remember, Kelda looked down at his hand holding hers and felt a blush rush over her cheeks, and it was not from the running.

The prince guided her to the wall behind the palace and to a crack in it that was big enough for them to pass through. Kelda had never been beyond the palace wall. She never had any need to leave and she was too young to explore the lower town of Asgard. Balder obviously knew where he was going though.

A few minutes later, the two came across a clearing, a grove surrounded by lush trees and speckled with an array of wildflowers. Kelda was awestruck by the simple beauty of the hidden grove.

"How did you find this place?" Kelda asked the young prince.

He scratched the back of his neck in a guilty fashion. "Alright, so maybe this is not my first time shirking my princely responsibilities. I do not really know how I came across it the first time. I just did and I never forgot how to get back. Now I use it as my thinking space, a place to get away from everything."

Balder finally released his hold on her hand to walk farther into the grove. Kelda followed him and tried to keep herself from thinking about how she missed the warmth of his hand in hers. He laid on the grass and patted the area beside him, encouraging her to do the same. Careful of her long dress, she followed suit.

"Why bring me here?" Kelda asked after a few minutes.

"What do you mean?" Balder asked in return, glancing in her direction.

Kelda turned on her side to face him, "I mean, you said this is your thinking place. Seems like a personal and private place to show to someone."

Balder was quiet a moment before answering. "Well, because you are my best friend. And friends share things. With you taking on your own responsibilities, I thought you could use a good thinking place too. And well, mine is the best." By the end of his explanation, he was smirking at her.

She returned his smirk with one of her own before it faded into a genuine, sweet smile. "Thank you," she said sincerely. He nodded at her in reply before closing his eyes as if he were sleeping.

Kelda rolled onto her back again and closed her eyes as Thinking Place was doing its job. Lying here on the verdant grass of the hidden grove beyond the wall, Kelda thought. She thought about her schooling and training, Frigga and Odin, her mother and how she should visit the monument to the Valkyrie. She also thought about Thor and Loki, as well as her new friend Sif who was the daughter of one of Odin's generals. But mostly, she thought about Balder, and how her closest friend since the day she was born was suddenly becoming more to her.

* * *

 **Hey, everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have never written a completely original chapter in any of my fics so this was a real challenge for me. I was venting to a friend of mine about how stressed I was typing this out and wondering if it was good or just plain sucked.**

 **Since Kelda is Asgardian and will be interacting with characters from The First Avenger, I wanted to start off the story with some background as to how she ended up outside Erskine's cottage from the prologue.**

 **In the last section of the chapter, Balder is about 16 years old, Kelda is about 13 years old, and Thor and Loki are both about 12 years old.**

 **There will be about 7ish chapters of her in Asgard and another couple of chapters with her and the Erskines before Bucky comes in, but their relationship will happen sooner than Anna and Steve's in Prodigy (which won't happen until later as they are a major slow burn).**

 **So, as I said with this being my first 100% original fic chapter, let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks for the support!**


	3. 02 - unrequited

**"Because what's worse than knowing you want something, besides knowing you can never have it?"**

 **\- James Patterson**

* * *

 **Asgard, One Year Later**

The three sons of Odin were walking back from the training grounds when Thor took the opportunity to tease his brothers.

"Kelda was looking quite beautiful this morning, was she not Balder?" the younger, blonde prince asked his brother innocently. "The two of you have been spending much time together as of late."

Balder knew his brother was fishing for information. It was true. He and Kelda always spent time together. They were best friends. He vowed to protect her from the moment Odin and Frigga became her guardians. They loved each other, although lately his feelings had begun to change, evolve.

When Balder caught a glimpse of the girl, he could not help but admire her. She was both the summer and the winter, not just in looks but also in her demeanor. Her hair appeared as though it was spun of pure gold, her eyes the same brilliant blue of Elysian lilies. Her tanned skin contrasted exquisitely with the cool tones of the elaborate, billowing gowns she wore. The golden girl was kind-hearted, warm and welcoming to everyone, but Balder knew that if those she cared about were threatened or harmed, the world would face her icy wrath.

"She did look lovely today," Balder answered, indulging his brother. "And I do enjoy spending time with her."

The young God of Thunder grinned mischievously. People liked to think he was all brawn, but the young prince was actually rather observant in regards to those around him. "You know who else finds Kelda lovely? Loki."

Loki startled at the mention of his name. Out of the brothers, Loki was the more introverted one. Balder was the heir, charismatic and just. Thor was the warrior, brash and boisterous. While Loki... Loki was quiet and studious.

The dark-haired boy usually was sure of his words, having earned the nickname Silvertongue over the years because of his skills in persuasion. Thor knew that he had been correct in his guess that Loki held feelings for their parents' ward when the other boy fumbled out a response.

A light pink shaded Loki's cheeks. "W-Well, of course, she is lovely. If she acted like a troll, I would not associate with her."

Balder and Thor shared a look of amusement at their brother's expense.

"Exactly, Loki," Balder added, smirking at Thor. If Thor wanted to play coy, something he was not very good at, then two could play that game.

The blonde prince rolled his eyes. "What I am speaking of is how obviously taken with her the two of you are."

Balder made no attempts to deny the allegation. He knew his feelings. Loki, on the other hand, jumped to defend himself, despite how true Thor's words were.

"Kelda and I are merely friends, brother. Nothing more. I must have someone to spend time with when I tire of the two of you."

Thor scoffed at the deflection, but Balder simply smiled at his younger brother. "Having feelings for Kelda is not something to be ashamed of, Loki. Feelings are not something to fear," the oldest of the three said with understanding.

Thor, with all his bravado, brushed off his older brother's wisdom as the three went their separate ways.

Before Loki went his own way, he met Balder's warm, chestnut-colored eyes and smiled back at him weakly. Thor might be too stubborn to speak of topics such as natural emotion, but Loki admired Balder for his ability to be simultaneously masculine and sensitive. A perfect balance, some said. If Kelda was the golden girl of the Asgardian palace, then Balder was the golden boy. The older boy was born to lead, to rule.

For many reasons, Balder was an idol to Loki. He was everything that the younger boy wanted to be. However, as much as the dark-haired boy revered his brother, he could not deny the hints of envy that gnawed at him. Kelda and Balder would be a perfect match, he thought bitterly. Loki knew that if Kelda returned anyone's feelings, it was Balder she favored.

Not long after the conversation between the brothers, Loki and Kelda were practicing their magic in the garden. Loki was diligently scanning a text, eager to improve on his shapeshifting abilities. He was tired of just transforming into animals, now wanting to learn how to mimic the likeness of his own species.

The studious boy kept getting distracted though. His eyes were consistently drawn away from his reading to the blonde dancing around the garden, snow falling in a flurry around her only. His lips quirked up as he watched her throw her head back and hold her arms out, spinning amongst the snowflakes.

A chill filled the garden from the unexpected winter weather. Kelda was unbothered. Despite the lightweight fabric of her dress and the capped sleeved leaving her arms exposed, she did not falter in her bliss. The flurry continued even as her movements ceased.

Kelda turned to Loki, catching his eyes. The green-eyed boy faltered when she caught him staring. She smiled sweetly as she approached him. "Loki," she started, speaking with conviction. "I want to expand my magic."

The blonde girl was exceptionally gifted when it came to her abilities. Since the discovery of her power years ago, she continued to grow stronger. However, Kelda always felt stunted, as if she was trying to practice her magic with one hand tied behind her back. Kelda had so much potential, but she had yet to wield it.

"I could always look into it, give you some lessons," he offered.

Kelda immediately began to laugh, making the younger boy narrow his eyes at her in irritation. "Oh, Loki," she started, shaking her head and trying to control her laughter. "That is very kind of you to offer, but you are a horrible teacher. Brilliant and gifted, yes, but patient, you are not."

Even if he wanted to refute her comments, he could not. They were too true for even the Silvertongue. Giving her some tips to improve was not worth risking their friendship over.

"What do you want me to do then?" he asked her, curiously.

"Well, I was hoping maybe you knew of someone else that could help me. I would ask Frigga but I do not wish to bother her."

Loki was sure that his mother would be fine assisting Kelda advance further in the craft but he was also sure that the blonde girl was unlikely to budge on not being a 'bother'. "Alright then," he paused, thinking about what else he could do. "How about I ask around and try to find someone else to help you?"

Kelda's face lit up in excitement. Loki loved to see her so happy. He loved it even more that he was the one to put that smile on her face. Although, he did not want to get her hopes up for nothing. "I do not know if I will find anyone, let alone anyone qualified to teach the palace ward, but I will see what I can do."

The blonde girl launched herself at her friend, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Taken aback, the book fell from Loki's lap as he returned the gesture. His arms moved to circle her waist, enjoying the warmth of her embrace. "Thank you so much, Loki!"

"Anything for you, Kelda."

In the following days, Loki scoured Asgard for a suitable teacher to help Kelda. Frigga had taken it upon herself to teach the two of them when they were younger, but when they began to excel on their own, she had taken a step back. However, it seemed while Loki continued to advance in his independent studies, Kelda had hit an impasse.

Disguised as an average Asgardian commoner, Loki roamed the lower streets of the city, following up on possible tutors. He had already searched for suitable options among the nobility but found them all to be power hungry and too eager to gain favor with the King.

That left him to search in secrecy.

A hand suddenly brushed his, catching his attention. When Loki turned, he caught sight of a girl about his age, walking away. She turned back to him and beckoned him to follow, her wild, ebony curls fanning out around her. Cautiously, the young prince followed the girl into an alley.

When he turned the corner, the alley was empty. Goosebumps raised on his arms as he sharply turned to face the mouth of the alley. The girl gave him a mischievous grin. "Hello, my prince," her warm voice greeted.

Loki, in his disguise, narrowed his eyes at her. How could she possibly know who he is? His magic was meant to ensure that no one would recognize him. However, he had only been practicing changing his likeness for a short while. He might not have been as proficient at it as he believed.

"You must be confused. Your magic is powerful, yes, but only to those who cannot see the unseen," she said cryptically. "When you grow up in Nornheim, magic is a part of everything. Here though, it is the opposite. Magic is uncommon, so when it is present, it stands out. You, my prince, your magic is very... potent."

"Who are you?" Loki asked accusingly.

The dark-skinned girl curtsied deeply. "Apologies, your highness. I am Karnilla."

"And you're a witch?"

She laughed lightly, "I prefer sorceress or enchantress, but yes."

Seeing no point to his disguise anymore, Loki allowed it to fade, standing in front of her as his thirteen-year-old self. "And why did you lead me to this alley?" he asked her, becoming frustrated. It was rare that someone held an advantage over him, held more knowledge.

"I sensed that you had a great task weighing on you, and I wanted to offer my assistance. If you would allow me, perhaps I could assist Lady Kelda with her magical studies."

Loki thought about it for a moment. This stranger approached him on the streets, knowing who he was and what he was trying to do. She could pose a danger to Kelda, as the young prince knew nothing about the girl from Nornheim. Yet, she had displayed her aptitude for magic simply by seeing through his own. He could not deny her skill.

Hesitantly, he decided to allow her a single lesson, to test her true capabilities while he observed. If she proved to be a threat, she would be dealt with as such and that would be the end of it. However, if her lesson was a success, then she could continue to help Kelda.

"Perhaps, a single lesson will suffice for now," he agreed shortly, still untrusting. Yet, Karnilla simply nodded, a gentle smile spreading from cheek to cheek.

"Of course, my prince."

* * *

Kelda was in the training yard, spinning a spear around when Loki arrived back at the palace with Karnilla trailing behind him. The blonde perked up as her friend approached her, paying little attention to his guest.

Loki could not help but grin as well. She just had that effect on him.

Gone were her pretty, flowing gowns; she had traded them in for light armor. Her arms were still exposed, but a sturdy, silver chest plate cover her torso with matching wrist cuffs and boots. Her skirts were replaced with pants made of durable fabric, the fibers meant to resist a variety of hazards. She looked ready for battle, yet none of it distracted from her enchanting beauty.

Even at fourteen, the young ward was quickly gaining notoriety for her appearance as well as her personal strength and gentle nature. There was no doubt in the minds the people that she was Freyja's daughter, at least to those old enough to remember the Valkyrie general.

"I feel like I have not seen you in days!" she exclaimed in a teasing tone. "Where have you been?"

Loki scoffed, "I told you I was going to try to find you a teacher. Did you doubt my sincerity?"

"Of course not," she replied. Finally, she acknowledged the girl standing behind him, "Are you going to introduce me Loki?"

Loki seemed to suddenly remember their audience. "Ah, yes. Kelda, this is Karnilla of Nornheim. Karnilla, this is Lady Kelda Freyjadottir." Karnilla curtsied toward Kelda who quickly waved at her to stop.

"Oh, that is not necessary. Loki loves his formalities, but I find them tiresome," Kelda joked. "Please, just call me Kelda. And there is no need to curtsy."

"As you wish," Karnilla answered.

"I must say, Loki is a hard person to please. You must really be something if he thought to bring you to me. I was definitely expecting someone, well, older." Realizing how that sounded, Kelda backtracked nervously. "Not that, you being young is an issue because it is not. I just was not expecting someone so young to be skilled enough to impress this one," the blonde gestured to Loki.

Karnilla smiled brightly at the young ward, the enchantress' violet eyes sparkling in the midday sun. "It is my pleasure to be of assistance, Kelda."

The older blonde girl returned the smile, "Well, I guess we should begin then." Turning to Loki, she gently pushed him in the direction of the palace. "That means it is time for you to go."

Loki was taken aback. "What? Oh, no. I am going to preside over your lesson. Just to ensure that Karnilla is a skilled enough tutor." In actuality, the young prince was still apprehensive about this strange girl. He was not comfortable with the prospect of leaving Kelda alone with someone who could hold unknown, nefarious intentions toward the blonde.

"There is no need for you to stay. I love you but you will only interfere," she teased. However, her choice of words stunned Loki. He was not stupid enough to believe she meant them romantically, but they made his heart flutter all the same.

"But, what if she—?"

"What if she, what? You do not believe I can handle myself? I am offended," she continued to joke. Her light laughter ceased as she rested her hands on his shoulders. "Honestly though, I am fine. Do not worry so much." Her finger prodded at the wrinkle between his furrowed brows, causing the dark-haired prince to relax a little.

Loki nodded in agreement, listening to her request and stalking off to the library. That left the two girls to begin their lesson.

Karnilla quickly determined that Kelda would never experience the full magical range of Loki or herself. The blonde's abilities were strictly centered on winter storms thanks to Odin's blessing. Although, the violet-eyed girl did manage to teach the blonde a few simple spells in the few hours they spent together.

One was a spell to change her appearance. This did not mean she could appear as other people or change into animals as Loki did. She could merely alter her clothing or hairstyle choices. Kelda doubted the importance of such a skill, but Karnilla reassured her that in times of battle, it would be helpful to change into your armor as quickly as possible.

The next spell was one to summon a weapon of her choosing. Kelda's weapon of choice had always been a spear and she was highly proficient with one. With this spell, Kelda did not question its importance. However, it took longer to get the hang of it. Once she did, it was no ordinary spear that appeared, not like the one she had been practicing with earlier. Instead, the spear that appeared had a silver handle that matched her armor and the blade appeared to be made of crystal. Upon closer inspection, Kelda realized that it was not crystal, but clear and brilliantly shined ice.

The last few spells that the two had dabbled with before wrapping up dealt with enhancing her winter abilities.

Kelda was impressed with Karnilla's teaching abilities. The girl was reserved, but the blonde had little doubts that the more time they spent together, the more comfortable the dark-skinned girl would become. Karnilla also proved to be very patient with the blonde, something that Kelda had known would be a necessary quality as sometimes she was a bit of a slow learner.

Side by side, the two girls entered the castle. "Where are you staying?" Kelda asked the younger girl.

The light atmosphere between them suddenly became a little tense. "Oh, well, I-I have been moving from place to place as of late," Karnilla answered nervously.

Kelda frowned. The poor girl had nowhere to go. "Well, that just will not do," the blonde stated. "I will let the handmaids know to prepare a room for you. I cannot have my new tutor wandering around the lower town."

"Does that mean you will have me? As your teacher, I mean."

Kelda smiled at her brightly. "Of course!" Karnilla returned the smile. Like Loki, she could not deny how infectious the blonde's positivity was. "I reckon that the two of us will become great friends."

"As do I," Karnilla agreed. Despite the fact that Kelda was just being her kind self when she said it, Karnilla knew her words to be true. The two would have a fierce friendship in the years to come.

* * *

 **Asgard, Many Years Later**

Every Asgardian of importance was present in the throne room. Odin sat before them all as Frigga stood dutifully to his left. The rest of the family took their rightful places. Balder, Thor, and Loki stood to Odin's right, in that order. In the front row of those who had been gathered, Kelda waited anxiously to hear what news the Allfather had for them. She was accompanied by Karnilla, Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three, all loyal allies to the Asgardian royals. The rest of the Asgardian nobility, as well as representatives of some of the other Nine Realms filtered into the palace behind them.

"Why do you believe Odin has called upon us?" Karnilla asked Kelda curiously.

The blonde shook her head, "I am not sure. I had no prior knowledge of this announcement."

"And if anyone here were to know, it would be Kelda," Fandrall joked, making Sif roll her eyes.

"Please," Sif started. "Just because she is the King's ward does not mean she can read his mind."

Kelda nodded in agreement, "It is true. I do not believe even Balder knows what is going on."

Sif smirked at the blonde that she had grown close to in recent years. "If he had, would he not have told you? He tells you everything. You two have always been practically attached at the hip."

"We have not," Kelda denied. Not realizing that Karnilla had gone silent next to her.

Throughout the years, Karnilla and Kelda's friendship blossomed into a true bond. However, Karnilla did not just grow close to Kelda, but the others as well. She was friends with Sif and the Warriors Three just as much as the blonde ward was. Loki had come to trust her as time passed, and she was highly aware of his feelings toward her best friend. Although, out of them all, Thor was easily the most accepting of her. Even more so after she taught him how to change into his armor as she once taught Kelda.

Balder, though, seemed to take to the girl.

He valued her counsel and advice, especially when it came to Kelda. Karnilla appreciated Balder's fairness as well as his charismatic nature. While the rest of her friends had taken their time warming up to her, initially seeing her as an outsider amongst their group, Balder never saw her as an outsider.

It was why she caught feelings for him, despite knowing better. She made a conscious effort to rid herself of these feelings with no luck. However, it did not mean anything. The violet-eyed woman knew of her friends' love for each other, and she would not get in the way of that. She could not. If she did, she would not be able to forgive herself.

Now, she knew exactly how Loki felt.

A hush fell over the crowd as Odin stood to address the congregation. "Thank you all for coming today for this momentous occasion. For years, Asgard has remained strong and prosperous in the Nine Realms. And it shall remain so in the years to come. Balder, my son and heir, please step forward." Balder stepped forward so he was standing before his father, facing the king. "Lady Kelda, daughter of my dear friend and ally, Freyja, please come forward."

Kelda started at the request, unsure what this announcement had to do with her. Balder turned to look at her over his shoulder and winked. Did he know what this was about? Kelda thought. Despite her mental questioning, the reassuring action calmed her nerves as she approached the Allfather and stood to Balder's left.

"In the years since my dear friend Freyja's death, I have come to see Kelda as a daughter of my own. She has grown side by side with my children. She is kind, just, and strong-willed. The people of Asgard love her. Therefore, I have concluded that Asgard will continue to thrive if she is to officially become a member of the family. Today, I announce the betrothal of Balder, God of Light, and Kelda, Goddess of Winter Storms, future King and Queen of Asgard!"

Kelda felt her heart skip a beat. Never would she have expected this when she entered the throne room that day, yet here she was. The crowds roaring applause and cheers were enough to make the blonde goddess go deaf.

She turned to Balder who was smiling brightly and returned his grin. The blonde believed herself to be living in a dream. She knew that marrying Balder had always been a possibility, but as the years had come and gone with no mention of it, she began to believe that the rumors had been wrong.

Kelda felt pure, unadulterated joy. She remembered how her heart would flutter every time she saw the golden prince when they were younger. Now, as he leaned his forehead against her own in a loving embrace, she could allow herself to feel every emotion she had suppressed in fear that he would end up with someone else.

Balder was equally ecstatic. Since they were teenagers, he found his feelings for the beautiful blonde growing stronger. He wanted nothing more than her happiness and was ever thankful to be a part of her life.

He had not known the exact motivation for the announcement when they had been called to the throne room. However, he had been hoping for such a decree. The crown prince was not let down.

Despite the newly engaged couple's happiness, there were few who were less than ecstatic about the Allfather's words.

Karnilla was happy for her friends, truly, or at least, she wanted to be happy for them. The violet-eyed girl could not help the ache in her chest though, as if all the air had been sucked out of her lungs. She wanted nothing but to run to her room, curl into a ball, and cry, but she could not. Instead, she had to put on a brave face and smile so wide it hurt. She had to pretend as if nothing was wrong. It was her own fault anyway. The enchantress knew better than to fall for someone she could never have.

Loki was devastated, although he would never admit it. Under the deep devastation he felt though, darker emotions lurked. Emotions he had never allowed himself to feel until just then. He cared deeply for Kelda, he loved her. He also loved Balder. The older prince had always looked out for him through the years.

Yet when the intense anger and jealousy began to leak to the surface, he was not sure what to do with himself. It was as if once the emotions had surfaced, they could not be pushed aside. The god of mischief knew he could not let them control him.

The golden couple exited the throne room, Loki's eyes trailing after them. As he did so, he caught sight of someone else whose joy seemed equally as disingenuous as his own did.

Karnilla's gaze also followed the couple, her eyes filled with a longing Loki could relate to. He had known for a while now that the witch held feelings for his older brother. Her eagerness to assist him in any way made it quite obvious. However, he never had use for such knowledge until now.

A mischievous smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth. Perhaps, all was not lost... yet.

* * *

 **It has been so long since I updated this, but I have been overcome with inspiration for my Marvel series!**

 **I saw Endgame and it was amazing, hands down. If anyone wants to talk about it, feel free to PM me, but refrain from posting any spoilers in the comments. If I see any, I will get rid of the comments.**

 **Expect an update for Prodigy in the next day or so. I really want to get going with this series and at the very least finish Phase one soon. I have many things planned.**


	4. 03 - jealousy

" **Jealousy, that dragon which slays love under the pretense of keeping it alive."**

 **\- Havelock Ellis**

* * *

 **Asgard, One Week Later**

Karnilla solemnly sat in the bedroom she had learned to call her own over the years. Frigga had seen to it that she was treated well after she took on the position of Kelda's tutor all those years ago. The sorceress would go as far as to say that they treated her as if she were family. Kelda was the sister she never had. Despite how much the blonde goddess was grateful for Karnilla's help, Kelda had given Karnilla more than she could ever hope or dream to have.

That was why the dark beauty was so conflicted over her own feelings.

How horrible was it for her to covet the affections of the man her best friend—her sister—was betrothed to?

She stared out the window, still perched on the golden, gilded bench that placed in front of it. Without realizing it, a sort of scowl worked its way onto her lips, a product of her deep thought on the less than welcoming subject.

She felt pathetic. The golden couple would be wed within a few months and here she was mourning the loss of love from someone she never had and never will. Since when had she become such a depressed woman? There was a mass of other men in Asgard that would happily throw themselves at her feet, begging for a chance to win her over.

Her wild mane of curls that spilled over her shoulders and down her back like an ebony waterfall drew the gaze of many admirers. The violet hues of her eyes entrapped the men who gazed into them for too long. Her skin, flawless and a darker shade than the royals with whom she kept company, set her aside from them. Her differences made her mesmerizing to behold and she was not lacking in terms of suitors.

It was what made this entire situation all the more infuriating.

She fell in love with the one man who was completely off-limits to her, the crown prince.

It was not as if she meant to; it was not purposeful.

In reality, these feelings snuck up on her. Karnilla initially took Balder's kindness as just him being polite, cordial to the new guest that would be staying with them indefinitely. Yet, as Karnilla and Kelda grew closer, so did Karnilla and Balder. The friendliness turned to actual friendship and eventually, the sorceress began to see it as more.

Balder would confide in her. He would ask her for advice, counsel. He genuinely seemed to value her opinion and insight. Due to her unique childhood, being brought up in Nornheim with the three Norns, she had much to offer him in terms of guidance, especially governing other nations and realms.

However, that is all he saw her as, a good friend and valuable advisor.

Karnilla was snapped out of her thoughts as she sensed a presence in the room behind her.

"Why so melancholy, Karnilla?" a soft voice called out to her from the doorway.

Kelda stood in the threshold, a worried look plaguing her clear blue eyes.

The violet-eyed woman tried her best to wash free of the sadness, or at least let herself appear as if she had. Her lips quirked in the guise of a smile. "Oh, nothing," she said, brushing off her friend's concern. The worry in Kelda's gaze only made the ebony-haired woman fill with guilt. If the blonde goddess knew Karnilla's feelings toward her betrothed, concern would be the last thing on Kelda's mind. "I was just thinking about all the preparations to be made in the upcoming months. I am dreading the noise; you know how I like my peace and quiet."

Karnilla honestly found it alarming how easily the lies spilled from her lips.

Kelda's frown and furrowed eyebrows disappeared at her friend's reassurances. "Most definitely. It will not be the same around here." Karnilla perked in curiosity at Kelda's words. It almost seemed like she was also a bit… melancholy. The blonde goddess's appearance did nothing to disturb the illusion that she was anything but thrilled about her upcoming nuptials where she would cement her claim as the future Queen of Asgard.

"Oh, I almost forgot why I came here," Kelda exclaimed, capturing Karnilla's attention once more. The dark beauty was prone to get lost in her own thoughts. She was thankful for the interruption though. Her thoughts were not what she wished to dwell on at the moment. The blonde continued, "Sif caught up with me in the hall and asked if we could meet with her on the training grounds. Apparently, she needs some time away from the men. Would you join me?"

Karnilla smiled as if there had never been anything wrong in the first place. "Of course, Kelda."

* * *

Out of the three women in the training grounds, Kelda was the only one skillful in both traditional weapons training and with magic. However, when comparing herself with the other two women and their respective strengths, the blonde goddess did not stand a chance.

Kelda picked up her spear and dusted the dirt from her training clothes for the twelfth time since they started sparring. Sif was a legend amongst Asgardians with battle prowess that many envied, especially men. Typically, Kelda, Thor and the Warrior's Three enjoyed watching Sif beat the daylights out of any egotistical soldier who underestimated their friend. They deserved to have their egos dampened before their heads got too big that they might explode.

Although, now on the other side of Sif's famous double sword, Kelda could feel her own ego taking a hit. She never once believed she was better than Sif, the dark-haired girl having much more experience than she does. However, the blonde believed that she would have gained the upper hand at least once during their spar.

Kelda was winded, ready to take a break, while Sif appeared to be ready for round thirteen much to the future princess's chagrin.

"Perhaps, it's time for a little magical training, hmm?" Karnilla spoke up from the sidelines, noticing the blonde's distress. Kelda shot the dark beauty a thankful smile, which dropped as her friend continued, "I am growing bored watching Kelda roll around in the dirt."

Sif let out a laugh as Kelda huffed, vanishing her crystal spear.

"I am merely having an off day 'Nilla. No need to rub salt in the wound."

Sif rolled her eyes. "You have been having an off _week._ What? Have you grown soft ever since you were announced to be our future queen?" she jested.

At the mention of the wedding, Karnilla stiffened and stayed silent as Kelda answered.

"Of course not," Kelda laughed. "I simply have a lot on my mind."

"Well…" Sif stated expectantly.

Sif could be a little overbearing at times, but that was her way of showing how much she cared. The warrior woman had been Thor's friend first, yet when she met Kelda, she realized how starved she had been for a female friend. There were just topics that the two felt they could be much more open about in each other's presence. When Karnilla came along, Sif had originally been standoffish about the inclusion of this stranger in their group before realizing she had much more to gain by accepting Karnilla as a friend as well than trying to push her away. Kelda valued each of them greatly.

"Well…" Kelda started with a gentle smile. "I, I love Balder. I do. I have known him my entire life. There has always been this special bond between us that has only grown stronger throughout the years. He is my best friend. A part of me has always seen this coming, has always expected this outcome to our relationship. But, if I have always expected it, then why does it feel so sudden?" By the end of her remark, the smile fell from her face and it was replaced with a look of stress and confusion.

Dead air hung between the three women, Sif unsure how to comfort her friend and Karnilla fearful of her own words if she were to speak up. Before they were able to respond, Kelda spoke again. "I am being ridiculous. Maybe it _is_ just the short engagement period… This should be the happiest time of my life!" She seemed to be trying to convince herself more than them.

Kelda did not know where this apprehensiveness came from but she could not get rid of it. The anxiety was always present, just at different levels depending on the moment. Here, with the comfort of her friends, it washed over her in waves as if she were acknowledging it for the first time. In a way, it was the first time she let herself deal with it all week.

For as long as she could remember, Balder had been by her side. She was not lying when she said that he was her best friend and that she loved him. In fact, he was a pillar in her life, helping her to become the person she was. He was her first friend, her first sparring partner, her first crush, her first kiss. He had been the one to teach her how to swim and she had been the one to teach him to let loose and have fun despite his responsibilities as heir to Asgard. Kelda could not imagine what her life would have been like without him by her side. She did not want to imagine it. So why was she not as excited about marrying him, as she should be?

It was as if she had this void in her heart she could not fill, and it was keeping her from being happy. She was only just over one-thousand-four-hundred years old. She still had so much in her life that she wanted to do. She wanted to travel outside of Asgard and see the rest of the nine realms and beyond. Thor, Sif, Loki and the rest of them had all been able to do so, having sufficient training. However, for Kelda, she had always been restricted.

Her mother was a Valkyrie general, protecting Asgard and its people until the day she died. Kelda wanted to follow in her footsteps. She wanted _more._ She felt selfish for even thinking that. Her she was, one of the most envied women in the realm, marrying the heir to the throne, and she wanted _more_.

"You're probably right," Karnilla spoke up, interrupting the silence, as Kelda was lost in her own thoughts. "It probably is the short engagement that has you so distressed. I mean, we were just talking about all the preparations that are about to begin. The wedding is only a few months away. Until a week ago, the prospect of marrying Balder was just a hopeful dream. It was something that people always whispered about but it nothing was for sure. Now, it is all real. Maybe that is why you feel overwhelmed." The dark beauty gave her a comforting smile, despite self-sabotaging her own feelings.

Kelda nodded to herself before moving forward, embracing Karnilla in a tight hug. She pulled back just far enough to look Karnilla in the eyes, "Thank you. Sometimes I just feel like my mind gets away from me. Everything is great, why am I trying to find something wrong with this situation?"

She hugged Karnilla again before calling out to Sif, "Come on, you too!" Sif shook her head and laughed but joined in with the hug as well.

"What is with all the hugging? I thought this was the training grounds!" a loud voice boomed from behind them followed by a series of laughter. The three women pulled away from one another to see Thor, Loki, Balder, and the Warrior's Three walking towards them. Now it was obvious to whom the voice belonged, Volstagg had always been the one to give Thor a run for his money when it came to boisterousness.

"We were only taking a break. Kelda was tired of picking herself off the ground," Sif stated with a smirk.

"All right, all right. I never said I was a great fighter. I just said I was better than Thor," Kelda joked with a coy smile. The Warrior's Three did not even bother to conceal their roaring laughter. Balder, and even Loki, joined in, although they were much tamer in their reactions thanks to years of etiquette lessons.

Thor blanched at the challenge though, "You better be willing to back up those outrageous claims."

"Who said I was not," Kelda shrugged. She materialized her spear once again and walked to the center of the training yard, the prior serious discussion forgotten. Once she reached the center, she took her stance and beckoning him forward. With a battle cry, the fiery prince rushed forward.

* * *

As Thor picked himself out of the dirt, Kelda received the congratulations from her friends.

"You fall for it every time," Loki drawled to his brother. "Something could be said for how easily she beats you with such a juvenile trick. She goads you and you charge headfirst straight onto a patch of ice. Truly, extraordinary work, brother."

"Thank you for the support, Loki. I can always count on you," the God of Thunder groaned. Swallowing his pride, Thor stood to meet Kelda, offering a hand to say well done.

"And where have you been?" Kelda directed toward the God of Mischief. "I feel like I have not seen you all week."

Loki had not expected the outright confrontation on his absence in front of the present company. In truth, while Karnilla had chosen to suffer the consequences of her emotion in silence yet still surrounded by people, he had chosen to suffer in solitude. Well, suffer and plot, but it was not as if he could tell her that.

"It has been a week already?" he said, feigning ignorance. "I must have lost track of time with all my reading." The lie was weak and he knew it. One would think the God of Lies would be adept at deception. However, no one questioned it.

"Well, we must catch up soon. I have to show you all the new tricks Karnilla has taught me." Just as she said it, her attention was quickly pulled to her new betrothed. Loki sighed quietly, his eyes moving to the other woman in question.

Ever since the engagement announcement, Karnilla had been on his mind. If he were to execute the plan he created, then she would be instrumental. While the rest of the group returned to training, except for Kelda and Balder who wandered off together, Loki stood to the side with Karnilla.

The dark beauty watched as the golden couple strolled away to the gardens, but her longing gaze did not go unnoticed. "Lovely couple, are they not?" Her head snapped towards him, realizing she had been caught staring again.

A false smile lit up her features, "Yes, they are."

"Almost nauseatingly so."

The smile became even more strained. "Yes…" She could feel her heartbeat race as his green eyes bore into her own. It was as if he could see right through her. As if he could see her deepest desires, ones that she had never dared to utter aloud.

She was equally as skilled in determining the inner thoughts of those around her. It was no secret to her that Loki was deeply infatuated with Kelda. Thor used to tease the silver-tongued prince about it relentlessly although Kelda had always been oblivious. She was still oblivious.

Gaining back some semblance of courage, at least enough to endure this conversation, Karnilla narrowed her eyes at the prince. "Is there a point to this conversation? Because I would like to get to it and move on with my day."

"You mean your day of sulking and pouting about the man who you are in love with marrying the woman that I am in love with?" He said it so confidently that Karnilla was honestly taken aback. It was the first time she had heard him so blatantly admit his feelings.

"So you actually confess that you love her?"

Loki scoffed, "And you strategically ignore my own observation about the object of your affections."

"Well, this is the first time I am confronted about my own inner thoughts and desires, while yours have been in question for years only for you to deny and deny again."

Loki clenched his jaw in annoyance at the pointless banter. "Yes," he almost snarled, his anger getting the best of him. "I love her."

"And I love him. There, now neither of us are lying anymore." While Loki had grown more upset over the course of the conversation, Karnilla had only grown bolder, trusting her instincts.

A wolfish smile pulled at the God of Mischief's lips, "No, we are not. But, what if we could be more honest about our feelings? What if we could each be with the person we love?" Karnilla narrowed her eyes at him once more, waiting for him to continue. "I have spent the last week trying to devise a plan for us all to be happy. Now, would you like to help me stop a wedding or not?"

* * *

 **Sorry, this chapter is so short. Originally, this chapter and the last were going to be combined but then I thought it was getting too long. However, I probably could have left them together. Oh well.**

 **Anyway, I'm going to try and have both my Avengers stories caught up to the original Avengers movie by the end of August because I really want to get going on this franchise. I was very inspired after Endgame and even more after the new Spider-Man. I can't wait until I introduce my OC for those movies. I'm so excited.**

 **Last Note: I took a really long break from writing over the past few months. As soon as I gained a lot of free time after finishing school, I had a big problem with depression thanks to a side effect of my birth control. It destroyed any motivation I had and then when I finally started to feel like myself again, I couldn't get the words out onto the page. But, the best way to start again is to just… do it.**


	5. 04 - everyone could be happy

**"The most beautiful thing about love is the truth in our hearts that it will last forever."**

 **\- Atticus**

* * *

Kelda raced to the wall behind the palace, her flowing dress clutched in her hands to refrain from tripping over the silken material. She could hear Balder's laughter behind her as he caught up to her.

Despite the fact that it was _their_ wedding coming up, the two had had little time to themselves in the past week. It seemed that at every opportunity he was being pulled away to perform some other important duty. While she admired his dedication to being a good prince and future king, sometimes she wished it could be different, that they had fewer responsibilities.

The crown prince caught up as they reached the crack in the wall they had become familiar with over the years. It was their place, the same grove that Balder took her to when they were children. It was the same place she realized she had a crush on the golden prince as well as the place where the couple shared many other memories.

They squeezed through the crack in the wall and began the short walk to the hidden grove. Despite the fact that the grove had not changed, they had. No longer were they the small children who could slip through the crack in the wall with ease, but full-grown adults. The task was more difficult than it used to be. It was evident when Balder's foot caught on the edge of the opening, almost causing him to fall face-first into the lush grass.

The golden beauty helped him to stand upright. "It is a good thing you did not train today," she started. "Or else your clumsiness may have gotten the better of you in the middle of a fight."

Balder let out a short laugh as they continued on their way, fingers weaved together. "I cannot argue with you there."

When they reached the grove, the two quickly made themselves comfortable, laying in the tall grass. Kelda picked at the blades as she laid on her stomach, while Balder laid on his back simply admiring his love as they caught up on each other's past week.

"Are you just going to stare at me the whole time we are here?" the blonde woman teased, her eyes meeting his.

He rolled to his side and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear with a smirk. "And so what if I did, Kel? Is it bothering you?"

"Perhaps. I would say yes, but then you would only continue to do so just to annoy me." Balder laughed lightly.

"Fine, I will stop. I apologize for missing you. I cannot believe I have not gotten to spend time with you since the announcement."

"Yeah..." she trailed off, turning to the blade of grass in her hands.

Balder noticed her change in mood. "Is everything all right?"

"Of course it is. Why?"

"You just seem really quiet today."

"Unlike any other day when I am talking your ear off, hmm?" she joked.

He smiled, "No. You just seemed to retreat into yourself for a moment there. When I brought up the engagement..."

Kelda pushed herself up into a sitting position, her legs folded up under her. She brushed the loose blades from her dress, noticing the verdant smudges of forming stains. Oh, the maids would have a field day with her. "It is nothing. I just feel a little overwhelmed."

He sat up and reached for her hands, gently grasping them in his own. "You can tell me. I do not ever want you to feel like you cannot be honest with me."

"I know," the goddess said, her blonde waves bouncing as she nodded her head. "There is just so much I want to do still. A part of me feels like once we are married, I will lose some of the freedom I never got the chance to fully experience in the first place. I mean, everyone else has explored some parts of the Nine Realms. I want to explore them as well. Yet, every time the opportunity to do so comes up, something gets in the way. I have yet to even go to Midgard and Midgardians are rather tame in comparison to anywhere else." She grew silent again.

"You feel like you will be stuck here after we get married." It was not a question, but hearing him say it made Kelda cringe and immediately go to deny it.

"No, no, no... That sounds awful! I-I did not mean it like that... I..." she trailed off, not knowing how to correct what he said. The words failed her.

"I want to marry you. I cannot imagine my life with anyone else but you, Balder. We have been through so much together and—," she was cut off.

"Kel, I was not trying to make it a bad thing. I understand completely. I have even expressed concerns on the suddenness of this whole thing, but my father insists. I promise you that you will _not_ be trapped here. You will be able to come and go as you please. You can travel. I am sure Karnilla would love to take you to the Nornheim province at some point. Trips to Vanaheim are no issue at all. Hogun goes there regularly to visit and your mother was from there as well. If you want to, we can even tour Midgard together." They shared a smile at the suggestion. "I have dreamed of you being my wife for some time now Kel. I love you more than anything, but I will not let you sacrifice your happiness if this marriage is not something you want."

Kelda stared into his gleaming gray-blue eyes. She leaned in, pressing a soft kiss on his lips. When she pulled back, her forehead rested against his. "I do want this. I want it even more after everything that you just said. Thank you, my love."

"I will never limit you and I sure as Hel will not let anyone else limit you either. I promise that." He leaned in to close the gap again, their lips meeting in a soft embrace.

* * *

Karnilla was conflicted.

After learning of how Kelda felt today, Loki's plan could easily fall into place with a little effort. The seeds of doubt had already been planted, through no effort on her part nor on anyone else's. Kelda was already questioning what her life would become after she married Balder.

The dark beauty's stomach turned at the prospect. They were happy together. Asgard's Golden Couple. The Future of Asgard. They loved each other.

However, the selfish, nagging voice in the back of her mind kept going. "You could be happy too. Balder could be just as happy with you as he is with Kelda, if not more so. And it is not as if Kelda would be tossed aside," it said. "She would have Loki who could be an even better fit for her. A win for everyone involved."

The sorceress clutched her wild ebony curls in agony at the pesky voice. The temptation had been laid in front of her. Loki offered her a perfect life on a platter. All she had to do was agree to help him.

Screw being conflicted, Karnilla was at _war_ with herself.

She had not even said yes to Loki's proposition and she was already feeling guilty for even considering it.

Her struggle was enough to exhaust her, mentally drain her. Despite the guilt causing her stomach to ache, she managed to close her eyes and drift into a restless sleep.

 _She was in her solar, studying some ancient texts that were brought back from Nornheim when arms wrapped around her waist. The sorceress jumped and recoiled away from the touch, not knowing who it was._

 _"Someone is jumpy today," Balder said, smiling down at her as she turned in his embrace._

 _"Balder?" Karnilla questioned, confused about why the golden prince was gazing at her so... lovingly. "W-What are you doing?"_

 _He smiled that brilliant smile that she just adored. "Is it a crime to visit my wife now?"_

 _Her heart stopped. His wife? What the Hel was going on? "But, I am not your wife..." she tried._

 _Balder shrugged with a laugh, "Well, yes, you are correct. Technically, you are not my wife... yet. But, it is only a couple more weeks until that changes. Now, if you would follow me, Mother has been hounding me about some matters for the feast afterward and I would love to have your opinion as well."_

 _In a daze, she nodded her agreement and followed her_ betrothed _to Frigga's solar, where vendors of every kind were coming and going. "Mother, I brought Karnilla with me," Balder announced as he entered the room._

 _Frigga smiled at the couple, radiating elegance and grace. "Lovely! Maybe then some decisions will finally be made since someone is too indecisive," she said, directing the latter comment at her son. "Come, dear. Have a seat," she gestured to the dark beauty._

 _The spent the next hour going over everything from the flowers to the design of the cake, even the color of the tablecloths. For half of the topics, Karnilla honestly did not care what they selected and she could tell Balder felt the same way. The two of them spent the majority of the time making faces at each other to express how they felt about the options presented._

 _The whole thing felt very familiar. The two did the same thing at council meetings all the time, but now there was something distinctly_ non _-platonic about the practice._

 _Their planning was interrupted by a knock at the door._

 _"Yes?" Frigga called out, signaling for whoever it was to come in. When the door opened, Karnilla's breath hitched, as if she had just been caught in an illicit affair._

 _Kelda stood at the door, her skin glowing, appearing more sun-kissed than usual. Her golden locks pulled back into a braid and adorned with gold and gemstones. The beautiful dresses she was typically found in were traded out in favor of traveling clothes and the finest cloak a lady could ask for._

 _"Kelda!" Frigga greeted, wrapping her arms around the golden goddess. "I have missed you! When did you get back from your travels?"_

 _Karnilla was sweating as she was confronted with her best friend, the same woman who was supposed to be marrying the crown prince but somehow... was not. Again, what the Hel was going on?_

 _"Loki and I arrived back from Vanaheim not long ago. I went to find Karnilla upon my return, only to discover she had been dragged into planning, much to her despair I am sure," the blonde said with a laugh._

 _"I am hurt that you did not come looking for me first," Balder joked, causing the Goddess of Winter Storms to roll her eyes._

 _"And why would I do that? You get enough attention as it is. This is as much her day as it is yours, Balder."_

 _The blonde prince let out a laugh, "You are not wrong. Where is my brother then? Did you need to get away from him so quickly after being stuck with him for so long?"_

 _"No. He is taking some of our new treasures back to our chambers."_

Our _chambers? Karnilla questioned. Did that mean...?_

 _Loki and Kelda were married. They were together. And she was_ happy _._

 _"Oh, would you look at the time," Frigga started. "It is time for your dress fitting, Karnilla."_

 _"I will take her there," Kelda volunteered. "It will give us time to catch up." The two women bid their goodbyes and made their way back to Karnilla's chambers where the seamstress was waiting with her wedding gown._

 _Karnilla was completely overwhelmed by the information she was being presented. Not only were she and Balder engaged, but Kelda was happily married to Loki as well, just as he wished. Looks could be deceiving though. The sorceress needed to know for sure if Kelda was truly happy with her life. It was the only way to quell the guilt she was feeling._

 _They arrived at the fitting and the seamstress and her assistances quickly got to work. As they poked and prodded at the dress, making the necessary adjustments, Kelda detailed the entirety of her trip to Vanaheim with the silver-tongued prince._

 _"'Nilla, you must come with me the next time I visit. The magic there just feels_ different _. I cannot quite explain it. Maybe it is just me though. I mean my mother was from there so maybe it is just in my blood. Like the feeling in the air after a lightning strike." She paused, the joy and excitement evident in her wistful smile. She shook herself from her slight daze, "Do not tell Thor I said that though. It will go straight to his already big head."_

 _Karnilla laughed, for the first time since she found herself in this alternate reality. The conversation flowed so easily, like any other occasion that the two spent time together. It felt real. Was it real?_

 _The dark beauty barely noticed when the seamstress and her helpers backed away. Kelda gasped, taking in her friend, "Oh, Karnilla, you are mesmerizing."_

 _The woman turned, her mass of ebony curls swaying around her like a dark halo. Her breath caught as she took the first glimpse of her appearance. The gown was gorgeous. It was not a bright ivory. Instead, the white had a hint of a gold tint to it, contrasting wonderfully with Karnilla's darker skin tone. The bodice constructed of golden plates and gemstones. The long sleeves made of gossamer silk. It cinched perfectly at her waist and draped down her frame to pool at her feet. Kelda was right; she was mesmerizing._

 _"Oh, we almost forgot," Kelda exclaimed, turning to pick something out of a velvet box. She returned to podium that Karnilla was on and stepped up to stand beside her. Karnilla turned toward the blonde beauty who reached up and delicately placed the headpiece in her ebony curls. "There," Kelda rested her hands on Karnilla's shoulder and turned her to the mirror once again. "Now you look the part."_

 _A soft smile stretched across Karnilla's lips as she took in her appearance once more. This is all she ever wanted, and for once, it was within reach. Her smile faltered for a minute as her eyes met Kelda's through the mirror._

 _She had to ask. "Kelda," the sorceress started._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Are you happy? I mean, are you happy with your life? Are you happy with Loki?" the dark beauty asked._

 _Kelda gave her a bright smile. "Absolutely. I do not think I have ever been happier." Karnilla returned the smile. "Are you happy?" the blonde asked, returning the question._

 _Karnilla nodded, her dark curls falling over her shoulders and tears of joy welling in the corners of her eyes. "I am. More than I ever thought possible."_

 _The room faded, darkness encompassing the light as Kelda disappeared from her vision._

Suddenly, she was back in her room, laying on her bed. A dream, it was all just a dream. The most wonderful dream she ever had, but a dream nonetheless.

"But it could be real," the annoying voice told her. "Everyone could be happy."

* * *

Loki entered his chambers and cast his cloak to the side. Before he could remove any other articles though, he sensed a presence with him. "Rather wicked of you, sulking in the corner of my bedchamber, watching me undress," he said cheekily, not turning to acknowledge her.

The sorceress let her magic fade, revealing herself in the room. "Please," Karnilla started. "I would have stopped you before any permanent damage was done to my eyes or my mind."

"Have you given my proposition any thought?" the prince asked coyly.

Karnilla sighed. "Do not pretend like you do not know it has been eating away at me since we last spoke."

Loki chuckled humorlessly. "Oh, Karnilla. You know that was I said was true. If you agree to help me, everyone could be happy." He ignored the way she cringed at his words, the same words that had been repeating in her own mind. "If all goes well, soon, it could be you exchanging vows with my brother in the near future. It could be you who will one day be the Queen of Asgard."

"I never wanted that," Karnilla seethed. "Let me be clear that I never wanted the crown or the throne. It means little to me."

"No, no. You only wanted him. Your dear prince. Balder the Brave."

Despite her hostile attitude towards him, he could see how the decision weighed on her. The dark beauty had dulled, circles of distress forming under her eyes and her hair more unkempt than usual. She still felt the guilt of her decision, but his tricks had worked.

He could only do so much on his own. He hated to admit it, but he needed Karnilla for this plan and he was not one to leave such things to chance and the guilty conscience of one woman. So, he did what was needed. He cast a spell to lull her to sleep and planted a dream in her mind that would fulfill her greatest desires.

She felt that she would betray Kelda—her _sister_ —if she were to try to sway Balder against the idea of their marriage. However, if she too saw the future that Loki envisioned for all of them, she would agree to help him.

"I assume you have come to give me your answer then," the silver prince said, getting to the point. Karnilla huffed, but stayed silent, confirming that he was correct. "Well... What have you decided?"

"I cannot believe that I am actually saying this," she whispered to herself. "I must be going mad." Loki gave her an expectant look. "I will help you."

"Excellent," the God of Mischief said, a wide grin forming on his lips. His plan was falling into place perfectly.

Karnilla retreated to her room again, hoping that she was not making the biggest mistake of her life. Everyone could be happy, right?

* * *

 **Two chapters back to back! Woo!**

 **Like I said on my profile, I'm trying to crank out these chapters so I can get further along in the MCU. I have so many plans. Another short-ish chapter, but I want to stretch it out without overloading on too much excess information. Kelda deserves a proper storyline and exposition, but I still want to get to Cap and Bucky.**

 **Our Asgardian goddess may seem a little naïve and willing to go with the flow, and that's because she is like that. But much will happen over the course of this story, and people do not always remain the same.**

 **Sorry if this sucks but I hope you enjoy! Review, favorite, and follow please and thank you!**


	6. 05 - the white fox

**"Everybody has the ability to be manipulative, to be hateful and deceitful."**

 **\- Neil LaBute**

* * *

 **Asgard, A Few Days Later**

Kelda stood in front of the marbled stone, cut to depict the last ride of the Valkyrior. She stared into the eyes of her mother's stone figure wondering if the fierce woman would approve of her life. The blonde goddess never truly met her mother. Yes, she died when Kelda was a baby, but the Asgardian goddess never _knew_ the woman. The closest she got to being in the presence of her mother was going to the Valkyrior Monument and speaking to the stone likeness of the warrior goddess.

"I can never seem to catch my breath these days," the blonde goddess said, sitting at the base of the monument. "I keep feeling as if something is off. Why does the course of my life have to change in the span of a few months? Why is Odin so set on this wedding happening now? We have all the time in the world to get married. I just want to enjoy my engagement. To use the time to get even closer to Balder, but with all the rush and preparations, I barely see him. It is as if we are growing more distant than becoming closer."

The blonde goddess had not seen her betrothed since their outing to their special grove. And before that, it had been a week since they saw each other as well. She did not want to come across as clingy, but they used to see each other all the time. It felt like everything was changing, and sometimes it did not feel like it was for the better.

On the bright side, Kelda had been spending an increasing amount of quality time with her other friends. Loki had originally been distant in the first week following the engagement announcement, although she was unsure as to why. To spend time with the silver-tongued prince had been a nice change of pace this week. She had also been able to spend time with Thor more as well. The two had always gotten along, although they were prone to butt heads often. Not nearly as much as he and Loki had throughout the years, but Kelda also had been bookish and introverted when she was younger, something of which Thor was the opposite. As children, they would clash over their opposing personalities, but remained close despite that. Now, as adults, they valued each other as they were, leading to fewer arguments and more playful banter. She was glad to spend time with the other princes.

Shockingly, Sif was throwing herself into the preparations. For a woman always ready to dive headfirst into battle, she was surprisingly excited to help with the planning, dedicating time to assist Kelda in any decision making. The blonde goddess was happy to have her around, especially considering Karnilla was a hard person to track down lately. Apparently, Odin was calling her in quite often to help with some mysterious predicament in Nornheim. The dark beauty was scarcely seen around the palace and it did not seem like that would change soon.

"All these people have been like family to me growing up. They took me in as their own when I was only a babe. I should not feel like such a stranger to them after all these years, but sometimes, still, I feel as if it is their world and I am simply a pawn in it. What I would not give to have you here with me. What would you think of all of this?" she asked quietly to the air. Meeting the stone eyes of her mother's likeness, Kelda paused as if waiting for a response.

Suddenly, the air seemed to shimmer, a figure appearing in front of her.

A beautiful woman in glistening white armor appeared in front of Kelda. Her armor adorned with silver feathers, a silver-plated headpiece holding back her white-blonde braids. The eyes were familiar though, not because they matched that of the stone figure that was supposed to resemble this woman, but because Kelda saw them every time she looked in the mirror.

"Mother?" Kelda gasped, not believing what she was seeing. The monument and all the paintings she had seen of her mother did not do her beauty justice. She was not a demure or elegant sort of beauty, despite her ethereal presence. No, she was a striking and destructive beauty with sharp cheekbones and naturally narrowed eyes. Strands of hair that fell loose from her braids curled wildly in the gentle breeze. The only thing that softened her appearance was the faint curve of her lips as she smiled at her daughter.

Freyja stepped forward to cradle her daughter's cheeks in her hands. Kelda expected them to feel rough and calloused like the hands of a warrior, but instead, they were smooth to the touch. "Oh, Kelda. I wish I could help you more. I wish I could be there for you."

"But, you are... you are here. How are you here?"

Freyja's smile turned sad, "I am not actually here, my dove. I am simply a remnant, conjured by your magic."

"My magic brought you to me?" Kelda wondered aloud. "I do not understand. I have never done anything like this before..." She shook the confusion from her thoughts, choosing instead to enjoy the moment while it lasted. "Did you hear what I was saying earlier?"

"Yes, I did. I can only offer you some advice." Kelda nodded, almost desperately to hear what her mother had to say on such a life-changing topic. "If it does not feel right, do not let them push you into something you are not completely sure of. I know you love Balder. If he truly feels the same, as he told you, he will be there when you are ready for this step. It is your life, yours and Balder's marriage. No one else should get a say in it."

Just as Kelda was about to respond, she felt a tug on the bottom of her dress. The blonde goddess glanced down to see a winter fox clutching the silken fabric in its jaws and giving a sharp tug. "Hey!" she exclaimed, "What do you think you are doing?" The fox stepped back, a passive look on its features.

Kelda was surprised that the fox did not recoil back and growl. In fact, she was surprised enough by the fact that the animal approached her at all. Typically, they kept their distance from people, but this was not even a foot away from her.

Remembering her mother, the Asgardian goddess turned to answer her, only to discover the Valkyrie general was no longer there. She sighed, sadness filling her heart at how she was not able to say goodbye. Annoyance filled her. If the damn fox had not tugged on her gown, perhaps she would have been able to say goodbye.

Turning back to the animal, ready to scare the creature away, she was disappointed to see that it had already taken off, ducking behind the monument. Kelda followed it to make sure it did not hang around to bother anyone else. When she peeked behind the marble statue, the fox was nowhere to be seen.

"What the Hel—?" she trailed off, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Kelda!" a voice called out, causing the blonde goddess to startle. "Oh, I did not mean to frighten you."

Kelda recognized the voice before she turned to face the woman. Queen Frigga stood not far behind her, giving her an apologetic look. The younger woman clutched at her chest, attempting to calm her racing heart. She pushed the strange occurrence with her mother and the winter fox to the back of her mind, although she did not forget it.

"No, I am all right. What can I do for you Frigga?" The queen had insisted she drop the formalities years ago.

"I wanted to catch up with you. Will you take a walk with me?" the older woman asked.

Kelda nodded. "Of course," she said, looping her arm through the queen's and letting the other woman lead the way.

* * *

Balder raised his arms as the palace tailor scurried around him taking measurements. He followed the tailor's direction, although he was not paying much attention to the man. He was otherwise occupied. The Asgardian heir was lost in his thoughts and his expression showed it.

He could not help but reflect on the conversation that he had with Kelda a few days earlier. He loved her more than anything and because of that, he wanted her to be happy above all else. However, despite her assurances that she was happy with their engagement and their impending wedding, he could not help but think that the uneasy feeling she was expressing was more than just cold feet. Something just felt off.

Their relationship was never this awkward when they were just _together_ ; no engagement, no wedding. He wished they could go back to that but, as the wedding got closer, he felt as if she was pulling further away, even if she was trying to hide it.

He was jarred from his thoughts as the heavy gold door of his chambers burst open and his brothers walked in.

"Did mother never teach you any manners?" Balder teased to his younger, more boisterous brother. Thor looked unbothered by the comment, however, while Loki looked much more abashed, shaking his head at the burly, blond god.

"I tried to tell him," Loki started.

Balder laughed. "And obviously he listened," he quipped back sarcastically. Loki sighed.

"Less than two weeks away from the big day, brother," Thor said, addressing Balder. "How are you feeling? Your bachelor days will forever be over. Kelda is a lucky woman, although the women of the realm shall weep when you are wed."

"Why shall they weep over me when they are too busy fawning over you, brother?" Balder joked. Thor laughed loudly while Loki cracked a small smile. "As far as how I am feeling, well, I suppose, if I am being honest, I-I am unsure."

Thor gave him a confused look. "Why? The two of you have been together for as long as I can remember. I do not understand."

Loki, too, gave his older brother a confused look. Was he having doubts? He had barely done anything to influence the couple yet. If he were already feeling doubt, then Loki's job would be a lot easier than he originally anticipated.

Balder sighed and waved the tailor off. The man exited the room after gathering his things, leaving the brothers alone to their conversation. "I believe Kelda feels pressured into this marriage before she is ready. If she feels that way, I do not want to ignore those feelings. She should not feel forced into this in any way, she should not feel trapped, and I fear she does."

"Did you speak with her about this?" Thor asked, concerned for his brother and one of his beloved friends. "I am sure she does not feel that way."

"I have and I would not be too sure. She tried to assure me that she wanted this wedding to happen, but a part of me still believes she is trying to convince herself as much as she is trying to convince me."

It was silent for a moment after Balder's revelation.

"That cannot be the case. Kelda loves you and you love her. I cannot believe that she would not want to marry you." Thor seemed to be in denial about this, almost more than Kelda herself.

"Have you spoken to father about this?" Loki asked, his brows furrowed creating the illusion of a concerned brother. "Perhaps, he would delay the wedding indefinitely if you spoke with him."

Balder shook his head. "I have not. I believe him to have more invested in this wedding than any of us realize. He seemed very adamant about it when it was discussed before the engagement announcement."

"I think you should speak with him," Loki suggested. "If he were to listen to anyone, it would be you or mother. If she is having doubts and you do not wish for her to feel pressured, you should speak with father. It could not do any harm."

Balder met his brother's green eyes for a moment before he nodded. "I will."

* * *

Frigga returned from her walk in the gardens with her future daughter-in-law feeling more concerned than she should have.

When they began their walk, the Asgardian Queen felt highly optimistic about the wedding and she assumed Kelda felt the same. However, Frigga did not need her magic to see that Kelda was being eaten away with doubt, even if the young blonde goddess did an excellent job at hiding it.

That led the queen to head straight to her chambers to confront her husband.

"Odin," she called, greeting him, "I need to speak with you."

"What about?" The Allfather asked as he eyed his distressed wife.

"For the sake of Kelda and our son, we need to postpone the wedding," she told him.

Odin looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

"We rushed this. The short engagement. The wedding. We are overwhelming them. I found Kelda at the Valkyrie monument and escorted her on a walk through the gardens. On the way, she tried to assure me that she was eager for the wedding, but I could tell she was just lying to herself. She feels as if she has lost all control over her life. I fear that if we push them to get married so soon that they will never be truly happy together as they were before all this was set in motion."

"Oh, Frigga," Odin said, grasping his wife's hands in his own comfortingly. "I wish it were that simple, but the wedding needs to go on as scheduled."

"But, why can we not let them move at their own pace?" Frigga tried.

Odin sighed and moved away from her, making his way over to the balcony to gaze out over all of Asgard. "I have begun to feel the warning signs. The Odinsleep is approaching and Asgard needs a solid, reliable line of succession in place when it does. I have no worries that Balder will be an excellent king in my stead when the time comes. However, if I do not wake up, I need to know that Asgard will have many rulers to come. I need to know that Balder's family line will continue so that Asgard can continue to have peace and prosperity."

Unknowing to the king and queen, the silver-tongued prince lurked just outside the chamber doors, having overheard his parents' conversation. Loki huffed and turned to stalk towards his own chambers. Any groundwork he had just laid with Balder, trying to get his brother to convince Odin to, at the very least, postpone the wedding was in vain. This wedding was happening no matter what the golden prince said.

As he approached his chambers, he hoped that Karnilla had some good news.

* * *

Karnilla's astral projection waited in Loki's room. While she waited, she perused the room, doing her fair share of snooping on the elusive, introverted royal. He was meticulously neat, not a trinket out of place. It made it increasingly difficult to find any dirt on him without disturbing anything that Loki would later notice.

Her efforts were cut short when the door clicked open, startling her.

"You're late," she commented, winding a finger in her curls as she gave him a once over. It was subtle, but he was definitely in a sour mood. Crossing her arms over her chest, she narrowed her eyes at him and asked, "What happened?"

"It was useless," he snapped. She waited for him to continue, unsure what he was alluding to. "I managed to convince Balder to talk to father only to find out that it was all for nothing. Odin will push for this wedding with his dying breath if he needs to and Balder will follow his wishes without fail."

Karnilla could hear the frustration and anger growing in his voice with every word. She could even feel a wave of anxiousness wash over her. If they could not get the Allfather to call the wedding off, then this plan was hopeless. "What are we to do then? Balder is loyal to a fault, as you said. What is the point anymore?"

"No, no, no," Loki seethed, stepping closer to the Nornheim sorceress. "We may not be able to manipulate Balder, but we can still convince Kelda. She just needs to come to terms with her doubt and act on it. She is the only hope of stopping all of this." He took a breath, attempting to calm his rising temper. "Tell me it went well with her today."

Karnilla nodded. "I sent her a vision of her mother, as you suggested. Freyja is her weakness. It is interesting, how someone you do not even truly know can have so much influence on your life." She strategically strayed from the term 'manipulate,' hating to think that she was manipulating the woman she saw as her sister. Although, Loki seemed to have no qualms about that.

"Kelda idolizes her mother. If she were to believe in any way that her mother would not support a decision like this, she would stop it immediately. Like my brother, she, too, is loyal to a fault. Sometimes loyalty makes you blind. I am not that naïve," Loki affirmed.

No, Karnilla thought hesitantly, this side of Loki making her a little uneasy. Loyalty was definitely not a trait she would use to describe the silver-tongued prince.

"Keep up with it on your end," Loki stated. "I will speak to her as well. Water the seeds of doubt that have already begun to root."

Karnilla nodded. She was about to let her astral projection fade before she realized she forgot to mention something. "Oh, before I go, something happened with my illusion earlier. This ethereal, white fox disrupted it somehow. It pulled Kelda right out of it and distracted her before I could finish my piece. I still believe it had an effect on her, but it was strange. I have never had an illusion shattered so easily before."

"Perhaps you are not as skilled as you believe yourself to be," Loki sneered.

Karnilla bristled at the insult, hating that he was questioning her strength. " _Perhaps_ , someone knows what we are up to and is trying to stop us."

Loki seemed unworried at the prospect, "If that is true, I am not concerned. To mess with us... they are obviously not very intelligent."

Having had enough of him for the day, Karnilla rolled her eyes and faded her projection, returning to her own room.

* * *

 **Finally an update! I have been rather preoccupied lately. I am moving into a new place on Friday and so I have been stressed and poor over that. And I just got news that my boss at work is rearranging all of our shift work, so that's been adding on to work stress too.**

 **However, I still want to get a couple of chapters out before I go back to work on Sunday. About 3 ½ chapters left until we catch up with the prologue. I hope to get this to The First Avenger soon. I think that will fuel my inspiration once Kelda and Bucky meet. I also hope to get to the Avengers in both this story and Prodigy by mid-September, but I have some busy work weeks coming up in September that I'll probably have to work overtime for so...**

 **I am optimistic though! I've been in a very good place lately despite some of that stress and this is actually the most excited and happy I've been in a while so I hope that fuels me to crank out some chapters.**

 **Follow, favorite, and review to let me know what you think!**


	7. 06 - anger, hurt, betrayal

**"Anger's like a battery that leaks acid right out of me**

 **And it starts from the heart 'til it reaches my outer me"**

 **\- Criss Jami, Venus in Arms**

* * *

 **Asgard, A Week Later**

Plenty had happened over the next week and the wedding was only a few days away. Kelda wished she were happier. She tried so desperately to be happier about it, but with the day drawing closer, she could feel her stomach churn as she filled with anxiety.

The blonde goddess tried to rationalize it. That it was just a bad case of cold feet. Yet, she knew that it was the rush of it all that was causing her uneasiness to grow. For all of her and Balder's relationship, they had been left to their own devices, left to move at their own pace with the freedom to go about things as they chose. Now, Kelda felt pressured like she never had before. She felt like a secret was being kept from her and that she was expected to go along with it regardless.

Kelda knew she was loyal and trusting. They were characteristics of hers that were both virtues and curses. Some would deem her naïve, but she disagreed. Being hopeful was not the same as being naïve. She did not blindly give trust. People earned her trust and she believed that they would not betray her in return. However, in her gut, she knew that there were secrets that affected her; secrets that her friends, her _family_ , were keeping from her. It was beyond frustrating and even heartbreaking.

It was as if this wedding was being pushed along so quickly that she would be married before she could ask any questions, and that did not sit right with her.

She failed at hiding her feelings from Balder. Originally, he had been placated by her words, but he knew her true feelings. They were each other's best friends, how could he not realize.

He came to her the night after her walk with Frigga and the run-in with the white fox. He insisted that he was to speak with Odin and postpone the wedding indefinitely until _she_ was ready for the next step in the relationship. They had thousands of years; there was no rush.

However, the next evening, Kelda sought him out, eager to ask him how the conversation went so that she could finally breathe again. Her hopes were squashed.

Balder was quiet, reluctant even. It was almost as if he found it difficult to look her in the eyes and deliver the news that the wedding had to continue.

The winter goddess was confused. "I do not understand..." she had said. "I thought _we_ agreed. I thought that it was decided already. What is going on?"

He kept his answers vague. Odin did not want to appear weak. If it got out that the Odinsleep was coming, it could make the realm appear vulnerable to attack. Especially since the Jotuns were always looking for an opportunity to strike against Asgard, even after all these years.

Quickly, Kelda's disbelief and hopelessness turned to anger. What did Balder mean that the wedding was still going on? Was all that talk about her having a say and wanting her to be comfortable about the decision just to disarm her and get her to go along with it anyway?

The blonde woman stormed away from her betrothed, unable to look at him. She was sick and tired of all of it. She was tired of the secrets and the lies. Tired of being told that she had a say in her life when in reality, she did not. She was a goddess, yet she felt powerless.

Recalling her mother's words, she huffed. The typically docile goddess was not about to let her life be decided for her. Despite her love for Balder, she would stand her ground. She was not the Goddess of Gentle Snowfalls. She was the Goddess of Winter Storms, and they were about to see how cold she could truly be.

* * *

Loki had noticed Kelda's change in mood over the last few days. Gone was the solemn, melancholic woman who went along with everything. She had turned cold, passively rebelling against anything that had to do with the impending wedding.

She would miss dress-fitting appointments. She skipped the taste testing for the feast. She even refused to accompany Queen Frigga for lunch to go over other necessary arrangements.

The air in her presence had grown colder too, cold chills running through everyone who came near her, although there were not many who were able. Kelda kept them away. No one, not even Balder, was allowed to be in close proximity. Well, no one except Karnilla, the goddess's closest confidante.

Loki knew that Kelda was intelligent. She knew that something was being kept from her; she just did not know what. She had a sense for that kind of thing. Much like his mother, she just _knew_ things. Unlike Kelda though, Loki was in on what the big secret was, even if he was not supposed to know.

And he was going to break the news to her.

"Odin is growing weaker. The Odinsleep is near. He wants Balder married and ready to ascend the throne when it happens. That is why he is so insistent on the wedding happening now, as soon as possible," the trickster told Karnilla as the two met in a nook of the palace library.

"Truly?" Karnilla asked, her eyes wide in disbelief. "How far off is it?"

"He said it was still early, but the warning signs were there," Loki explained. "He fears he will not wake from this one."

"They have been lying to her," Karnilla started, speaking her thoughts aloud. "She told me that the preparations would cease if she gave the word. She gave the word Loki. Our plan had worked. We placed enough doubt and confusion into the relationship that she was going to call off the wedding, but Odin does not care. He wants this wedding and he will get it. Balder is not even fighting him." Even though their whole plan was to split the couple apart, Karnilla found herself angry _for_ Kelda. Kelda trusted Balder when he said that he would not let the wedding happen if she did not want it to happen, and then he went back on his word.

Karnilla sighed to herself. She was a hypocrite. Condemning Balder's decision when she was also betraying Kelda, trying to sabotage her relationship.

With the revelation, Karnilla's breath caught. She had always been aware of what she was doing. That on some level she was betraying Kelda's trust. However, she had so successfully convinced herself that they would all be happy in the end—Kelda with Loki and her with Balder—that she neglected to acknowledge the pain that would occur between now and then.

With this long-overdue revelation of how horrible she was being, she decided that despite her feelings for Balder, it was not worth the risk of losing Kelda as a friend. Karnilla had already damaged the friendship enough with her actions thus far. The guilt would be too much if she continued with Loki's plan.

"I cannot do this anymore," Karnilla whispered under her breath, her head staring down at her hands that she wrung together nervously.

" _What_? What do you mean you 'cannot do this anymore'?" Loki seethed to her.

Karnilla met his eyes; hers narrowed as she looked at the silver-tongued prince with disdain. "I will not help you anymore."

Loki gave an unamused laugh. "You are not quitting now. All I have to do is tell her the truth about what everyone has been keeping from her and victory is ours. I will not let you keep me from succeeding."

"Do you not see what we have done?" Karnilla sneered back at him. "We are destroying her. That is not our Kelda. She is cold and closed-off. Her trust in everyone is dwindling away, piece by piece, every day. _We_ did that. They were happy, her and Balder. If we just let them be happy, she would not be in such pain right now. You claim to love her but you do not! If you truly loved her then you would let her be happy, no matter who it was with. I love her. I love her and I love Balder. I am prepared to sacrifice any chance I have with him if it means they are happy. I realize now how selfish I have been, the damage I have caused. You have not. But _I_ am going to fix it."

She went to walk away, but Loki stopped her, blocking her exit with a magical barrier. Karnilla raised her hand ready to vanquish it. "I will not let you destroy all my efforts," Loki said, making her pause. "You are either with me or against me, and you do not want to be against me."

The ebony-haired beauty shook her head, her violet eyes still sparkling with unbridled disdain for the raven-haired prince. "Even if you did succeed in stopping the wedding, she still would not choose you. She does not see you as you see her. It will always be Balder."

Karnilla disintegrated the barrier and walked away from Loki.

The green-eyed god seethed in anger for a moment more before realizing he had to work quickly. Karnilla would undoubtedly try to track down Balder and Kelda to inform them of everything. The sorceress's change of heart putting everything at risk for him. He planned for this, of course. He was always two steps ahead of everyone else.

Karnilla was going to regret turning against him.

* * *

Loki stood in front of his father in the throne room, a subtle smirk on his lips as he gave his story to Odin.

"Father, I fear that someone we long-trusted has betrayed us. Karnilla, Kelda's tutor since we were children and a beloved friend, is plotting to murder our future queen and take her place."

Odin's back straightened as he sat forward on the throne, alarmed at the news. "How do you know of this?" the Allfather asked.

"I long suspected she had feelings for Balder, but I never knew to what extent she was willing to go to be his queen until I found this." Loki held out a small, leather-bound book. "It is Karnilla's. I discovered it in the library, unattended, and initially believed it to be just another one of her spell books, but it turned out to be much more. She wrote her thoughts down next to some of the spells. She spoke about influencing Balder and manipulating him with the help of a concoction containing mistletoe. At first, she speaks about merely trying to split the couple apart and keep the marriage from happening, but as the date grew closer, her words became more desperate. And on the last written page, there is a recipe for a potion that will bring about an endless sleep, a sleep like death of which Kelda will never awaken."

Odin appeared very troubled by this news as Loki continued, "Of course upon my discovery of this, I brought it straight to you, father. Although, I believe Karnilla knows that I have it and may try to take action against me as well as I stand in the way of her and her goal."

The Allfather called his guards forward. "I order the arrest of Karnilla for conspiracy to murder my ward and the future queen of Asgard. Seize her immediately and bring her before me to face her judgment." As the guards in their golden armor hurried from the room to arrest the sorceress, no one noticed the smug look that took over Loki's features.

* * *

Karnilla was having no luck tracking down Kelda. Since the shift in her mood, the winter goddess had holed herself up in her chambers only letting Karnilla inside, aside from the palace staff who would bring her food and help her with other everyday tasks.

The dark beauty was becoming more frantic by the second. She was powerful, yes, but Loki's threat was not to be underestimated. Finding Kelda was her only chance at getting ahead of the chaotic prince. The blonde goddess was perhaps the one person who would possibly believe her, an outsider, over the god of mischief.

When there was no sign of Kelda in her room, Karnilla moved on to the gardens. It was the second most likely area to find the goddess, but there was still no sign of her. Karnilla closed her eyes, sending out ripples of magical energy and hoping that she would sense where Kelda was at, not wanting to waste any time wandering the gardens.

Her concentration was interrupted with a shout. "She's over there!" one of Odin's guards yelled. Before Karnilla had much time to acknowledge what was happening, the guards were upon her, manacles at the ready. "Karnilla of Nornheim, you are under arrest for the conspiracy to murder Kelda Freyjadottir."

"What?" Karnilla gasped in shock as her mind processed the lengths that Loki went to in an attempt to silence her.

The guards gripped her arms holding them steady and detaining her as they attempted to attach the golden manacles that would keep her from using magic. Her instincts kicked in then. There was no way she was going to allow herself to be punished, or perhaps killed, because of Loki.

Karnilla's eyes glowed purple as she released a powerful blast of magic, throwing all the guards away from her. She wasted no time, taking off for the wall that surrounded the Asgardian palace. The guards recovered more quickly than she thought they would and began to chase her. She did not try to proclaim her innocence or bargain with them, she just ran and fought. It was the only way at this point.

The dark beauty changed her attire from the long gown she wore to the study clothes she usually wore for training Kelda without much thought or effort, not faltering in her steps for a minute. The guards were gaining on her, her physicality not as impressive as the trained soldiers' were.

She waved a hand back and the tan stones that made up the paved pathway rose, tripping the soldiers and increasing the distance between her and them. As she approached the wall, she saw a relatively large crack in the stone. She was slight in size, and with the extra distance she created between herself and the soldiers, she was able to make it through to the other side with little issue.

She could hear the exclamations of her pursuers behind her with the wall now acting as a barrier between them. A relieved sigh escaped her as she believed that she would actually make it to the mountains and return to Nornheim where she would be safe from persecution.

Her relief faded as the wall shattered, a familiar hammer flying towards her.

Thor let out a war cry as he led the soldiers after her once again. Karnilla sensed Mjolnir gaining on her and dropped to the ground just in time for the hammer to soar past her. Her eyes were wide with fear, adrenaline fueling her.

Thor called Mjolnir back to him and Karnilla was up and running yet again. Focusing on what was in front of her, she crossed the tree line, careful not to trip on the roots. She needed to stop Thor and fast.

Holding her hands out, the tree roots glowed with a violet haze. As she passed by them, the roots untangled from the ground and wrapped around Thor and the soldiers. Thor desperately beat at the tree roots, attempting to get them off, but they only wrapped around him tighter.

"Karnilla!" he roared.

The ebony-haired sorceress glanced behind her for a moment and saw that she succeeded in stopping them. Relief flood her yet again as she made her escape.

* * *

"Nornheim is a place of deep magic. It will take time and many preparations before we are able to retrieve Karnilla from the mountains and put her on trial for her crimes," Odin stated to his three sons as they gathered in his solar.

Thor was raging like a wildfire. Loki and Balder had found the guards and Thor not long after Karnilla was able to get away. The God of Thunder had been fuming after Loki unraveled them all from the entanglement of the tree roots. He had been ready to go after Karnilla immediately, but Loki was able to talk him down. Usually, it was Balder who calmed down his hotheaded brother, but the Asgardian heir was in no position to do so at the moment.

When Odin informed him of what Karnilla had done, Balder was in denial. However, when it started to sink in, all the oldest Odinson felt was betrayal. They had been through so much together since they were children, and she plotted to kill her best friend. It could not be so, yet it was. Odin had shown him the journal. Balder recognized Karnilla's handwriting from the many times they worked together and from when she advised him on how to improve relations with the other realms.

As angry as he was though, he agreed with his father. If they went raiding Nornheim, breaking down doors and smashing everything in sight until they found their fugitive, they would simply anger the Norns. Being on Fate's bad side was not a place anyone wanted to be.

For now, they had to wait.

Balder left the solar and made his way to Kelda's room. Shortly after the guards began to chase Karnilla, a few other guards were able to locate Kelda and escorted her back to her chambers. The blonde goddess was unaware of what exactly happened. All she had been told was that she needed to return for safety reasons, and although she tried to argue with them, the guards insisted she go.

Kelda had to know though.

She was being kept in the dark about so many other things, but the issue of Karnilla was not something they could hide from her. She would notice that her best friend was gone. She would notice that the dark beauty disappeared without a word. She would notice the increased security around the palace.

Balder knocked on her door and she opened it a moment later.

Kelda gave him a small glare, still angry with him about the wedding, which he understood. She blocked him from stepping inside and crossed her arms over her chest.

Balder sighed, not anticipating this conversation, but it needed to be done. It was better coming from him.

"Something happened," he started vaguely, although she noticed the solemn tone of his voice. Her angry expression changed to one of confusion.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"It is about Karnilla," he said. Her eyes filled with worry and she stepped aside, allowing him into the room. His heart ached with betrayal when he recognized that concerned look. How could Karnilla do this?

* * *

 **Next chapter done! Sorry if these kinda suck... I had such a vision for this storyline originally but now I just want to get through it to get to Bucky. I am actually cutting it down a little more than what I originally outlined. I hope to get another chapter out today since I will probably be MIA tomorrow.**

 **Follow, favorite, and review to let me know what you think!**


End file.
